Getting a Little Bloody
by Everyone Lived
Summary: Stiles was alone. He'd been that way since his mom died. His dad hated him, and so there was no one. Then there was a little boy with big brown eyes. He was Stiles soul. Then he met two more who completed the circle. And suddenly Stiles wasn't alone. If anyone were to try to take his new family...Stiles doesn't mind getting a little bloody.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles is eight and he was alone. It didn't make him feel bad or hurt inside not like it used to, it was just a fact. His mom died, his dad may as well have been for all the parenting he does. But that was okay with Stiles. He quickly got over the fact that his dad neglected him, practically abandoned him. It's been 6 months since his world ended. He got over it within a week, when his dad nearly killed via alcohol poisoning. Aside from the occasional panic attack he was fine. If Stiles wasn't such a research nerd, he wouldn't have known how to save his dad from death, or help himself to cope with the attacks alone. Despite the fact that his dad was the worst parent in the world right now, Stiles could remember when he wasn't. That didn't make a difference to Stiles. What good were memories of a good man, when he wasn't one now? So Stiles became indifferent to the man sharing a house with him. If he couldn't love his son like he was supposed to, then why should Stiles put any effort into it?

For nearly a year this carried on. Stiles didn't realize how it affected him. He became a withdrawn, over protective person. He was more likely to act like a father than a friend and that caused him to lose what little friends he had. It hurt, but he figured there must be something wrong with him to cause everyone to leave him. Why else would he be alone, with no one to hold _him,_ with no one to take care of him?

And then he met Scott Mccall.

A boy who who didn't mind Stiles personality, who didn't send him wary looks when that Stiles was looking. They met at school, Scott had just moved to Beacons Hills. It was going horribly, nobody liked him. Everywhere he went he was sneered, jeered, and picked on. Kids ran thinking his asthma was contagious. He tried to explain that asthma was something you were born with, not something you caught but they didn't listen. Why would they? They were a bunch of unintelligent children caught up with the 'latest fad' or the popular choice.

It was lunch time and he sat miserably at a table, alone and friendless. He looked hopefully at a full table of laughing children and went to stand when one of them turned and started laughing causing the rest of the table to follow. His heart sank to his toes and he pushed away tears. Scott sunk back down, looking at the table top. His father was right. He was an interruption, he didn't need to interfere on their lives. He was a distraction.

Across the cafeteria at a lone table by himself, Stiles looked at the miserable boy among the other kids. He could eel something pull and tug in his chest as he stared at the boy who looked so sad. He couldn't stand the tugging anymore. He stood and walked to the boy.

"Don't mind them. They don't have any sense." Stiles was not going to be one of the kids running away. He looked it up, asthma isn't a contagious thing. The kid's head shot up and the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen looked at him with a heartbreaking hopeful,wary look. Stiles' stoic face softened, and he smiled. Kids at the other tables facing him went quiet with shock. Not that he knew his expression was strange. He didn't realize that never smiling was an abnormal thing for a child. Who was there to tell him?

"Wh- Who are you?" Scott tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. The boy had whiskey colored eyes, he knew cause dad had some in the living room. His face was weird- Like it wasn't used to moving like that. Sort of like really thick glass. Scott didn't mind though, He was the first person besides a teacher to talk to him. Mind made up, he beamed at the boy, hoping his dad was wrong and that he wasn't a interfering brat.

"I-I'm Stiles."

Stiles was hit full blast with the smile, and he was stunned. He felt a warm feeling like a hand squeezing his heart, and for the first time in a while, he really smiled at another person.

* * *

It was a relationship that many would speak about in the years to come but for now the family was only just budding. Stiles had looked up the feeling he had had. In the end, the three options were the feelings of a lover,the feelings of a father, or the feelings of a brother. After close examination and a lot of mind spinning research, Stiles found that he definitely didn't think of Scott as a lover,so he settled for a familial feeling. Stiles was eager to prove he could be good family. What followed was a researching storm of major proportions. He absorbed as much as he could, but the main advice he kept coming across was that was that no case was the same.

So with that thought, he went to school and tried to be the best big brother he could. The first thing he did was transfer from all his advanced classes to the ones Scott was in. He may be bored silly, but it was the only way he'd be near Scott. The look on his serce's face was worth it. (serce is polish for heart.) He blocked him from a few bullies, punched a couple, bought his lunch, and while he was on the subject of money he needed to find a job, or some way to make money. He's probably do a few jobs around the neighborhood. How else would he feed his only family? By the end of the day Scott had a really good feeling in his chest. However, he wanted to know what was up with his new friends change. Not that he was complaining.

Stiles shyly explained what he'd researched.

"So... you feel like I'm your family." Stiles nodded and shifted anxiously. Scott was speechless. He had always more family, a brother, sister, cousin, _something_. If he got one he'd love it to pieces, but his dad would not. And as much as he wanted a brother or sister, he wouldn't subject an innocent baby to being Rafael Mccall's child. And neither of his parents had siblings. Stiles' face started stiffening as the silence grew. What did he do wrong? There really was something wrong with him! Why did he stick his heart out? Scott looked up just as a lone tear fell of Stiles' chin. He wasn't going to cry. He would be strong for Scott even if he didn't want Stiles.

And Scott came to a sudden but determined answer. Stiles had been better family him than the man or woman living in his house. Stiles hadn't even hit him yet! Mind made he smiled at Stiles

"I would love to be your family! Though can I have a special name for you? It just seems right." Stiles sagged and on pure instinct drew the smaller boy into his side as they walked down the got as close as he could and beamed. He knew it was strange but he felt like there was a 'click' and this just seemed right,

"You can call me lepene _, moj serce."_ Stiles said as they drew up to the doors.

"What does that mean?" He was reluctant to move from his new family member's arms.

"Lepene is for Czech for bonded, and moj serce is polish for my heart."

"Oh." Scott lingered but Stiles tilted his head up and spoke gently.

"I will see you tomorrow Scott." Confusion marred Scott's forehead.

"But tomorrow's Saturday and-" Stiles cut him off.

"And I will be by your house tomorrow." Scott felt like he could float he was so happy. Beaming he hugged Stiles and scampered towards the car waiting at the curb.

Neither one really realized how odd it was for two for them to so easily replace their parents to become their own family. Neither one would care.

* * *

It wasn't long before Stiles took notice. It was a few weeks after they started their family, but Scott would show up at school with a few more bruises than he'd left him with Sunday night or when he showed up for the weekend. Stiles brushed it off as Scott playing a little too rough but vowed to keep a closer eye on things. It payed off a week later.

He approached Scott's house, trying to be quiet because it was late and he didn't want to wake Scott. He silenced his steps with a thought. He and Scott had discovered that they carried what they called magic in the month they'd been a family. It was an accident. Stiles had left to go to the principals office for punching a bully only for another one to corner Scott. In Scott's panic and Stiles' protective rage they had both blown the kid back a couple a steps. They, as in Stiles', had been researching the power and had been trying several theories. Harry Potter came in handy. They'd also found interesting things about their parents.

He entered the front door with the key he'd made, and crept up the stairs. He heard a crash and a scream from Scott's room and ran faster than he ever remembered doing in his life. He kicked in the door to his serce's room like he'd seen on the movies. Surprisingly it worked.

The scene caused a snarl to curl his lip as lifted a hand slinging Rafael Mccall into the wall. Leaving him knocked out, Stiles rushed to Scott, and picked up his head.

"Scott! Scotty open your eyes! Come on serce come on." Stiles concentrated and his hand lit up in the soothing sea green that was the color of his magic. Scott's fire red magic rose up to meet it. Propping up Scott he scanned his, and injuries found several but didn't heal them. He'd need them later.

"Scott open your eyes. Open them for me, show me your beautiful brown eyes." Stiles whispered. when he didn't get a response, Stiles held in the tears that threatened to slide down his face. Standing up he placed his serce back onto the floor and sent out a searching spell. He needed a camera. Turning to the elder Mccall, he felt another snarl leave his lips, and smiled sharply

With a twitch of his fingers, Stiles had his body floating and and walked down the stairs. Stiles magic was still new so Mr. Rafael may have dropped a few times. Totally cause Stiles was still learning.

With a careless gesture he put the slug for a man onto the couch at a painful angle. Walking briskly over to where his magic said there was a camera, he picked it up and trotted up the stairs. He paused as he took in his serce lying there with drops of blood scattered in the room. Without the adrenaline the scene was that much more horrible. He shoved it down and started taking pictures. He got several angle shots of Scott's face, arms, and ribs. Next was the scars on his back, and the blood stained belt lying next to him. Next was a full shot of the room with his Scotty in the middle like some crime scene from his dad's job. He made sure to get a full face shot so it was clear as to who it was. Satisfied he put the camera down.

With a breath Stiles concentrated and wiped the room clean. He sagged against the wall as exhaustion threatened to take him down. The only reason he was still up was the possible threat sleeping downstairs. With a grunt the boy hung the camera on his neck and picked up Scott bridal style. There was no way Scott was staying here tonight.

Coughing with the weight, Stiles vowed to start getting stronger both physically and magically. It wouldn't do to not be able to protect Scott.

* * *

Scott woke in a comfortable bed. He didn't know where he was but he would recognize those arms and that smell anywhere. His Lepene came for him. He smiled before the implications of that made him try to shoot up. Stiles' arms tightened and Scott struggled until his asthma prevented it. Far away he could hear his Lepene talking softly, but couldn't make it out over the sound of his heart.

Stiles' knew the moment Scott realized that Stiles' knew that his Lepene _knew._ He wasn't going to let go though. He would never leave Scott alone like that with no support base.

"It's okay. It's okay, moj serce, my dusha." Scot settled back onto the bigger boys chest.

"I'll understand if you don't want me anymore." This quiet sentence startled Stiles'.

"Why would I not want you? Your are my heart, my soul." Scott whimpered and sunk as close as he could cause surely it would soon be gone.

"You won't want such a weak soul."

"Scott Stillinski, you are not weak, you shouldn't have had to be strong against that scum in the first place. I will always want you! Remember what we found out! That man isn't your father!" He saw the unconvinced look on Scott's face and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Scott noticed and squirmed till he could see Stiles' face.

"What is it?" Stiles hesitated to even suggest it but...

"There's a way I could tie you to me through blood." Again he hesitated before continuing. "I'd have to replace your mom though. Basically I would be your mom." Scott's face twisted.

"But your a boy!" Stiles winced. He had already researched how children were made and could say with certainty that he wasn't ready to explain _that_ to Scott.

"The spell wouldn't care." Scott settled down and thought about it. He thought about his current mom. Could he replace her? Could he really? Scott didn't really love his current mom. She had seen the bruises and marks, he knew she had, cause she stopped giving him baths after the 3rd time seeing the wounds on him. Guilt or something he figured. So no, it wouldn't be hard to replace her. He looked up at Stiles through his eye lashes.

"Could you?" Stiles smiled and nodded. It would be his pleasure.

* * *

The next month was spent avoiding Rafael Mccall as much as possible, while Stiles prepared to make Scotty his son. The spell would allow Stiles to remove Scott's current mom from his blood and replace it with Stiles. Then a maternal bond would connect with Stiles soul.

He set up the spell, getting the DNA, and Scott prepared.

It was set up as a chalk circle with a line from the west connected to one oval where Stiles would lay. A line from the east would connect to another oval where Scott would lay. Outside that line lay a huge clay bowl. Stiles would then chant a line and Scott would answer.

So he laid Scott in his oval before laying in his. He took hold of the ceremonial knife and cut just below his elbows, not flinching at the pain. He started the Latin chant.

" _I replace Scott Angelo Mccall's_ mother _and I rename him Scott Angelo Stillinski."_ Stiles' half of the circle lit up with the color of Stiles' magic, a deep and beautiful sea green. Scott picked up the line.

 _"I ,Scott Angelo Mccall , accept Stiles Genim Stillinski as my mother, and accept my new name as Scott Angelo Stillinski."_ Scott's half of the circle lit up with his magic, a fire red.

Stiles blood, which had begun to pool under his elbows suddenly moved with purpose and ran down the line connecting the ovals. Stiles blood forced it's way in to Stiles via the identical cut below Scott's elbows. Scott Screamed as theblood that had belonged to his previous mom spurt fromt he opposite elbowd and flowed into the clay bowl. He writhed as Stiles blood connected with that of his father's and he could feel a piece of Stiles' magic forcing Melissa's maternal bond away, weak as it was.

* * *

Far away Melissa Mccall rubbed her chest as it ached a little. She dismissed it a little later when it immediately faded.

* * *

Stiles arched his back and let out scream to raise the hairs of your neck when he felt the new bond connect with his soul with no warning, and all of a sudden he could feel Scott's emotions, could feel the sheer torture _Scott_ was going through and sent as much of a soothing feeling he could muster. Scott's screams lowered in intensity soon after.

What most didn't know was that most of the labor pains a woman goes through is the mom/child bond being connected to their soul in a slow process. Since Stiles was getting it all at once, nothing slow about it, it was like he was lit on fire with no water in sight. He tried to bring his screams down a notch but only marginally succeeded.

What felt like an eternity later, the pain slowly ebbed until it was a throb and not tear your hair out and gouge out the nearest persons eyeballs. Stiles coughed weakly and turned on his side to make sure Scott was okay. His hair was the same black but had Stiles' shag to it, and he knew that when his eyes opened they would match his, because his eye shape had changed. His side way jay had lined up as well. Scott was passed and if Stiles didn't know better, he would say that he was dead. But he knew through the new bond that he had just succumbed to the pain.

He huffed a breathless laugh. He couldn't blame him. If Stiles didn't _need_ with every fiber of his soul to make sure that Scott was okay, he probably would have passed out too. Shifting he started the extremely slow process of crawling to Scott's body. Once he got there he curled around the boy. It was a little cold in the basement and he didn't want him to wake up cold.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Stiles' told his Scott that he was little sore from the ritual and knew his son knew he was lying, but Scott didn't question it. And Stiles was thankful. Scott was still skittish around violence, and he'd yet to see Stiles angry. So he probably wouldn't take this meeting well if he knew it was going to happen. And it would be violent if he had anything to say about it.

He knocked on the door, and it opened to show Rafael Mccall getting ready for work. Stiles felt his lip start to peel back on his teeth but beld his face as still as possible. No need to alarm the man...Yet.

"Good Morning Stiles, Shouldn't you be in school?" Rafael had never liked this kid. He walked around with a blank face, and hard eyes. He had no idea what his worthless son saw in this boy, but Stiles Stillinski gave him the creeps. Never the less he smiled at Stiles only for it to wilt when the boy didn't respond.

"Hello Rafael. I need to talk to you for a moment."

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter. It just floated into my head last night. There is more to come though Don't worry.**


	2. Rafael vs Stiles

"Can it wait? I need to get to work." He stood in front a mirror adjusting his tie, stretching his neck to get a better angle.

"It really can't." Stiles' voice was ice cold. Rafael turned with his eyebrows up, to see Stiles standing a few feet from him. On the table was a file.. Rafael narrowed his eyes. There was something...off about the little Sillinski. He found himself checking the boy for weapon, before chastising himself. The boy wasn't even ten yet, for Pete's sake! Deciding to humor the boy he sat down. Stiles continued to stand a few feet from the man.

"Okay, what do you need?" Stiles stretched his mouth to show all his teeth. Rafael must have thought he was smiling cause he relaxed. Stiles opened the file on the table and watched as Rafael looked through the pictures. He knew the moment he reached the picture of Scotty's face. With a dark relish, he watched the blood drain out of the man's face.

"I _need_ you to leave Beacon Hills." He said sharply. Rafael composed himself. Putting the pictures down he sat back in his chair, secure in himself.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna happen Stiles. Even if we move-" Stiles cut him off.

"We? You must have misunderstood. _You_ are gonna leave Beacon Hills. Melissa and Scott are staying." Rafael started laughing, cold eyes watching the serious boy.

"Again, who are you to think that's gonna happen?" The boy was nine years old. He could do nothing. He relaxed completely. That was his first mistake.

"I am his mother." Scoffing Rafael smiled with more certainty.

"You may not have gotten this talk from your dad, but it takes a man and woman to have a kid. You are a boy. It's physically impossible or you to have a kid."

"You didn't look at the last page." Shaking his head he picked it up.

"It's not gonna change any-" Rafael went still.

"What the hell is this!" He scanned it again.

"Its a DNA test showing that Scott Mccall, or should I say Scott Stillinski, is my biological son." Stiles really was enjoying this way too much.

 _"_ It's physically impossible for you to be his mother." He repeated dumbly. Then his eyes sharpened. "Which means this is forged." Stiles smirked, his eyes glinting darkly.

"Correct. I'm surprised. I didn't think you were intelligent enough to realize what it was." Raphael stiffened and an ugly black look took over his face.

"So why did you come here? To scare me? You're ten, you don't scare me. To make me leave? Why should I? I'm perfectly happy here where I have the job of my dreams and the _perfect_ stress relieve close by." He smirked as a the boys mask crack with rage. That was his second mistake. Raphael blinked as a 9mm Glock was pointed at his head.

"You don't have the balls." For some reason Rafael was terrified. He shouldn't be, he was just a boy, his sons age.

"You have 2 options. One, you leave Beacon hills, divorce yourself from them. Or two, I kill you." Stiles stared at the man in front of him. He would kill him. He knew he would. For Scott. Rafael stared at the boy before Gritting his teeth.

"Like I said you don't have the balls." He smiled and tiled his head as if he didn't care that a loaded gun was pointed at his head. "So why don't yo hurry to school, and me and Scott will have a little... _talk_...about telling people about our father/son _bonding._ " He smiled, his eyes lazing over as he thought about it. He completely ignored the treat in front of him. That was his final mistake.

"I was going to kill you anyway, but that last comment just makes it that much more satisactory."

"Wha-"

BANG! Blood splattered on the wall as the mans head jerked back. Not wasting a second, Stiles started making it look like a break in/accidental death, satisfied hat he man would never ouch his son again.

He broke a few things arranged Rafaels body moved the blood splatter, and gave the man a few bruises as if he'd fought. With a thought he he melted the gun to a smooth ball so that he could say it was a toy. He cast one last look around and sighed in regret at what this would do to Mrs. Mccall. With a quick step both he and the file disappeared from the house.

* * *

Later that night, Rafael Mccall's body was found by his wife coming home. Scott was sent to Stiles' house while their parents were at the station. Stiles' avoided looking at him the whole night. There was no way Scott would understand what he did. he couldn't bare to look at him and see fear or disgust.

Scott didn't put up with that for long.

"You killed him didn't you?" He was certain, and as he saw Stiles flinch and stand from where they were playing COD. His soldier was killed but he didn't care as he stood to follow the boy.

"You killed my.. Rafael?" Scott got up in Stiles space as he tried to make eye contact. Stiles kept avoiding it until Scott reached up with his thin arm and yanked his head forward.

Stiles could have escaped anytime, as he'd been exercising and could now lift up to 80 pounds. (Thank goodness for magic), but there was something compelling about Scott's eyes as they begged for an answer. Stiles felt tears bead his eyes before he forced them away. He was stronger than this. He looked away and nodded. He felt Scott back up and he could feel the blackness of the void he was before he met Scott reach up snuffling every light he'd found with the boy. He could feel his emotions start to lock down, going back to being dead inside. It called strongly and he would gladly embrace it i it meant he wouldn't feel this heartbreak.

He was surrendering to last reach of the void when it shattered inches away from taking him.

Scott backed up when he saw Stiles nod. His Lepene, his Stiles had killed the man that had raised him. He knew now that Rafael wasn't his true father but still. He didn't know what to feel. On one hand the man had terrorized his family, on the other, he was so relieved that he wouldn't be so scared all the time. He just didn't know... He looked p to see Stiles face go blank and his body go still. Scott knew that Stiles always had a blank expression cause he wasn't sure which emotions went where when dealing with people, but Scott could _feel_ how different this blank face was. Through the bond he could feel everything he loved about Stiles disappearing. What was he supposed to do? As he got more desperate, Scott threw away whatever feelings he had Raphael, because hey, screw Rafael he was a mean SOB and he wasn't his actual father. Stiles was his everything. On a desperate impulse he did the only thing he thought he could do.

He hugged his Lepene.

And like that, the soothing sea green he loved pushed back against the black surrounding it, and Stiles magic exploded. It wasn't a big explosion. It felt like a binding that had been there snapped, causing his magic to swell stronger than before. Which truthfully said a lot because Stiles was already powerful enough. It encase his body in cocoon.

Stiles could feel everything around him. He could feel the trees out on the preserve chattering and groaning in the winter wind, he could feel the river as it burbled happily, he could feel feral wolf/human something in the middle property, and most important, he could feel Scott.

Scott and his innocence with edges of darkness, Scott with his ever curious nature, Scott and his warm smile and bright eyes. And Stiles? He cried. For the first time in a long time he let himself crumble and fall into the grief that clawed at his insides, ripping away at whatever connections he could make.

It felt so good, so...freeing.

For the rest of the night the boys clung to the other. Their bond was stronger. They could feel each others heartbeat, could hear the outskirts of each others thoughts without trying very hard, and they could feel their souls entwining in a beautiful dance that lulled them to sleep.

* * *

 **6 months after Scott and Stiles have met/ 1 and a something month since Rafael.**

Ever since Stiles' magic grew stronger and he found about all the magic and creatures around him, Stiles was careful to show that he cared for all of them. They were his kin. They were of magic as much as he was. So he made sure to pick up litter that he noticed both on land for the nymphs and the mermaids. Any metal he found he took to the scrap yard and made money from it so it was a win win thing. He carried a _very_ sharp garbage pike, that double as a weapon with mountain ash and wolf's bane infused in it. He found out more about Scott's and his own father. Because they had both found that there ad's were not actually.. their dads. It didn't matter much to hem. They understood why heir dads couldn't see them, if they even knew they existed in the first place.

Oh that knowledge came from some very handy magic books that he had searched for using magic. They were the town vet's office. Turns out that the Hales are werewolves. Stiles' avoided them after he finished reading the copies of the vet's book. He would bet that the vet was a part of their pack, and if they found out that he as budding magic user they'd try to separate Scott from him. As soon as they found out, they'd ask the vet, Deaton, his opinion, and once he referenced his books he would read that budding magi users are dangerous around others until trained. The Hales may be werewolves but they were also human. Human emotions and all.

They'd separate him and Scott 'for their own good' in some adult feeling of superiority, and then Stiles' would have to kill them because if anyone tried to take _his_ son from him, they would have to die. It was just lucky that the Hale kids went to another school.

Other than the Hales, he was good friends with the other creatures. The trees and the mermaids appreciated his efforts in making their lives easier. In the case of the Seelies, he had won them over by growing them lots and lots of food. The look on John Stillinski's face when he noticed the garden taking up the whole backyard (the yard being about 20 by 30 feet,) about 2 weeks after Stiles started it was a mixture of anger and resignation.

He's grown a lot of things. He grew a variety of beans, strawberries, cherries, grapes, squash, lettuce, kale, and some peppermint leaves. He had it growing larger and healthier by using his magic and inherited power as a fertilizer. The fairies were really happy about it and suddenly he had a coven of fairies moving into his back yard. His dad couldn't see them, but they were beautiful. Stiles' room faced that direction, and at any time he could look down and the glowing light of multi colored fairies and it was Beautiful.

Scott followed his example and grew a similar garden for the fairies that migrated to his yard. He too used his magic ,though his inherited power wouldn't help it, to help it be a healthier choice for them.

They explored their magic and their new bond as well. Their souls had melded in a beautiful mix of reds and oranges that Stiles' could watch forever. They can send the other thoughts if they wished which was a very handy thing, as it meant they could talk to each other from their houses no matter the distance.

Stiles was a Grey magic user. It was based in protective magic , which meant that though he could do other things he would always be the best at protective magic. Being a grey user meant that he could use both light and dark magic, a non racist magic. Scott's words not his. He had earth manipulation power, with water manipulation as well from his real dad's side of the family it turned out. Stiles had found his mom's diaries, which she had written in about the affair. Hoping to find a similar passage in his mom's diary, Scott had stolen her diary on the low chance of there actually being an affair. Imagine their surprise when they discovered that Melissa also had an affair about the same time. Though definitely with different men.

The earth and water powers that he would be connected to plants, animals, and bodies of water around him that allowed him to have control of them in a way. It also connected him to people, as people were creatures of earth and were 70% water. It turns out he was feeling others emotions which was why he sought Scott in the cafeteria. He could feel bruises or broken bones, or cancer, pretty much anything negative affecting the human body as if he was the one with the injury, It caused him unimaginable pain to go to the hospital and be around all those injured people, but he couldn't very well tell Melissa why he avoided the hospital so he dealt with it. He could take one look at someone and to see their health level, and he could cjange a person's age by a either 15 years forward or backwards.

Scott on the other hand was Light. His magic was based in reactive magic. It meant that his magic reacted to a threat. Stiles could offensive magic anytime he wanted, but Scott's would only react to a direct threat. But like Stiles he could do other things as well, like levitating, and picking locks, opening doors, cleaning his room, and things like that.

His inherited fire powers allowed him to create fire anywhere but on water. Heat didn't effect him anymore as they found out when he accidentally picked up a hot pan from an oven with no mitt. He could see people behind walls if he focused. Heat signatures, Stiles found out. He could control a person's body temperature with a touch if he wished. They found that out when they had overworked themselves, Scott had his arm around Stile shoulder wishing to cool off. Suddenly their body temp went down about 20, so afterwards they were real careful about practicing with fire magic in general. Though he was also really connected with metals too. He could look at a car, or a bus, or any machine and tell you what parts went where, and give him a second and he could give you a metal sculpture om a few scraps

And as much as Stiles wanted to believe otherwise he knew that they couldn't remain low key forever. It was better to start learning now rather than later when they needed it. So Stiles dragged Scott up every morning at 5:00 so that they could jog from one house to the other for 2 hours each morning. they lifted weights and soon they were physically improving which in turn boosted their magic, as their magic was highly in tuned with their bodies. Stiles signed them up or hand to hand combat and staff training in the next town over.

By the time that Summer was over, and they started school., they were no longer the scrawny boys they had been. Stiles was a good 5'4 and growing, and Scott was a 5'2 and growing, even though it was obvious that Stiles would remain the tallest. They were lean and had muscles along their arms and legs and the beginnings of a six pack on them. All in all they were looking good for a 10 and 9 year old.

When they walked into the school, eyes followed them, even though they were oblivious to the whole thing. They were too wrapped in each other to notice much of anything. And they stayed that way until almost the end of the day.

Stiles froze in the hallway on the way to his last class. His senses were going crazy. There were two people heavily hurt somewhere in the building. He could feel Scott pulling him into a bathroom and propping him on a sink. The two were bleeding, he could _feel_ it. He groaned as he felt a stab of pain in his ribs and back. He grasped Scott and clenched his hand tightly as he arched his back trying get away from the pain. It was futile, so he tried his best to concentrate on something else.

"Sc-Scott we gotta find them. They are so hurt. So much pain." He whimpered when he shifted to stand. Scott didn't try to protest him going, because he knew Stiles would just wait and follow. He nodded and supported him out into the now empty hallway.

Now that there wasn't so many confusing signals, because do you realize how many girls have synced periods? That was too much blood to really get a location of of the one he needed.

He directed Scott until they reached the gym. Stiles was nearly doubled over by now.

"They are in the storage room." They heard quiet voices when they got near the door, that silenced as soon as they opened it. Stiles sent a thought to Scott who nodded.

"Does your back still hurt Scott?" Stiles' theory was that if they talked about how injured Scott was, as he was still recovering slightly from Rafael, that they wouldn't be so hesitant to talk.

"Not as much as it did. How about you? What about your ribs?" Technically he wasn't physically hurt, but dang did it feel like it.

"I can barely walk." This was also true. Scott was the only thing holding him up. Stiles heard slow shuffling and ignored it.

"So glad your dad is gone now Scott." Scott didn't need to pretend to nod his head vigorously.

"So am I. Thank you for that by the way. I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't gone by now." Stiles heard them get closer, probably curious as all get out.

"It was no problem. He deserved it for hurting you."

"Your d-dad hurt you too?" Stiles and Scott whipped around to see 2 boys crouched in the corner. Scott slowly lowered Stiles to the ground so that they wouldn't tower over them.

"He used to but Stiles..." He hesitated and looked at them cautiously. "Can ya'll keep a secret? It's really important that you don't tell anyone!" This wasn't an act. They were risking a lot by telling them. Though Stiles hoped that they were honest. He hoped that he wouldn't have to wipe their minds, because f he did that they would continue going home.

The boys looked at each other for a second, silently communicating. They turned back to Scott and nodded.

"We promise." Stiles felt a pulse of magic and looked at the boys in shock. They were like Scott and Stiles! Their parents were like their!

~Scott, did you feel that?~ He thought.

~Yeah they're like us.~

"Did ya'll hear about the cop killed in a break in?" He waited for them to nod and continued,

"That was my dad. Stiles found out what happened and he... He gave him a choice. He said leave or Stiles was going to kill him. Stiles killed my dad when he refused to leave Beacon Hills." The boys looked at Stiles in shock. The fact that he had killed Scott's dad didn't bother them. He was obviously a bad man, they were only envious of his courage to do so. No what shocked them was the regret the boy had for it! They would have loved it, celebrated it in fact. One of the boys who had short blond hair suddenly remembered Scott asking Stiles about his ribs. He winced sympathetically. His own ribs screamed with every breath he took.

"So why didn't you kill your dad? You said that they hurt. Why don't you kill yours?" To all the kids in the room this was a perfectly sensible watched as the boys exchanged looks like he and Issac did before they nodded at each other.

"My dad doesn't hit me. He doesn't take care of me, feed me, hug me, help me with homework, ask me about my day, I make supper, I clean the house, and all the housekeeping. He doesn't physically abuse me, it's emotional. It used to hurt, and I used to cry myself to sleep, but now...I feel nothing towards him. He doesn't love me I know, and I know that he blames me for a lot of things, but why should I put effort into hating him? He'd win that way."

Jackson started to nod before he stopped. "Then..why did you say your ribs hurt?" Stiles sighed and seemed to slump before he groaned and clutched his side.

"See that's where it gets complicated."

* * *

 **Many explanations and exclamations and eventual introductions later...**

"Okay. You are both magic users, who magically altered your DNA to make you" He pointed to Stiles "His mother." He pointed to Scott. Stiles sighed and nodded. "And you both found out that our dads weren't actually your dads, and are friends with magical creatures." Jackson seemed to be the one who talked more. Issac just watched closely, not uttering a word. "And we are also magic, and our dad's are also not our dad's."

Stiles nodded and he opened his mouth to explain more but was cut off.

"Can we join you? You know learning magic, and stuff?" Stiles' mouth shut with a snap as he thought it over. He turned to Scott and was slammed full on with the puppy dog eyes. He immediately turned and nodded at the two boys who suddenly launched forward and hugged Stiles. He felt Issac and Jackson press his nose into his neck and melted. He felt a warm sensation squeeze his heart and turned wide eyed to Scott. He didn't want to upset his son or make him jealous. Surprisingly Scott just smiled and sent a thought.

~I knew this would happen, you are too... Stiles not to draw more people in. It's okay, besides it means I'll have brothers! I always wanted brothers!~

"Okay." Stiles bit his lip and moaned softly as Issac shifted causing the phantom wounds on his back to flare. Issac immediately stilled.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"Stiles chuckled and waved him down. The boy couldn't help it.

"It's alright. Just...do you, either of you, do you want me to kill your dad?" Stiles would do it. It would be no hardship for him to do it. He may get a few sleepless nights but overall the men deserved it. Jackson and Issac stared in shock before exchanging looks.

"If you were to do it, how would you do it?" Stiles had already thought of this.

"I'm going to make it look like a mugging gone wrong in the bad side of town. Mr. Lahey jumped Mr. Whittemore for his big shiny watch and money and his prey fought back. They ended up killing each other via fatal injuries." The other three listened in shock as he laid out a perfect murder. Scott had known Stiles was capable, but he hadn't _known._

Issac nodded his consent along with Jackson not seconds behind. Stiles smiled sharply. The nightmares he'd have would be worth it. So worth it.

* * *

Stiles planned The Event as everyone but him liked to call with precision. He kept it away from Scott and the rest though. He knew it was irrational, but he was afraid if they saw how much he was truly capable of, they'd run. He made sure his back up plans had back up plans, and he had contingencies waiting in the wing in case a bump in the road happened.

So two weeks, and some major self control later, Stiles prepared to leave for his little mission after his dad left for the late shift. Again.

With a whisper and a sigh he was standing over the sleeping Lahey SR. It had been an exercise in self control these past 2 weeks every time he saw a new bruise on Issac or Jackson not to go ahead and just kill them. With a gesture he had Lahey up and transported him still sleeping in an alley. He dumped him roughly knowing any injuries would be helping the story. The man jolted awake and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Who are you boy?" Lahey tried to stand but was stopped by a solid force holding him still. Stiles sneered but answered anyway.

"I am not your concern. He is." Stiles pointed just as Scott appeared holding Jackson Whittemore. Scott left as soon as he let go of Whittemore who also jolted awake. He scowled as soon as he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Who dares abduct me? Do you have any idea who I am?" He was working up into a full blown rant when he felt his mouth snap shut without his consent. Both men were confronted with cold whiskey eyes. Shivers wracked their spines, but like hell would they admit it. This was but a boy. He was a worthless nobody below their notice so why should they be scared of him?

Stiles didn't say a word. Being what he was, he was in tuned to a person's feelings. He could manipulate the level of those feelings if he so wished. He has to this date never used it on any body without their permission. Today was different. He would do anything or those he loved, and the twins (Jackson and Issac aren't related but they are more like twins than any Stiles has ever seen.) had quickly moved their way into his heart just like Scott had. These men were about to find out that there were was nothing he wouldn't do, no lines he wouldn't cross for his loved ones.

So with a twist of his wrist he brought them to stand in front of each other. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated.

He could feel the hate seething under the surface of Mr. Lahey's skin. It made him want to scratch and itch until he bled and bled and bled but he pushed that feeling away resolutely. Under all that hate and anger, he found a hate for the rich based in his ingrained sense of poverty and inferiority. Stiles felt a wicked grin split his face. Oh this was just perfect. He quickly tugged that feeling up to the surface with bringing a overdose of violent anger/greed up with it. It was just too perfect.

Quickly he turned to Whittemore and scanned him for the perfect emotion. He found smugness, vanity, greed up the wazoo, the need to drink and drink and drink, and finally he found the sense of superiority and loathing for anything less than perfect in his eyes

All he had to do was let them go and watch the show. And he watched every last minute up until they breathed their last. He would't shy away from what he did. He would remember every second for that was the price for this justice.

* * *

 **Okay another chapter finished at exactly 11:28 eastern time in the south Georgia area folks. Goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay now ten minutes after i finished the last chapter it is now 11:38 pm. Yay!**

* * *

Stiles shot up with a choked sound as he struggled to keep the noise from waking anyone up. This turned out to be a futile effort because as soon as he sat up arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back sown, and he could feel them leaning in support. It's been 4 and 1/2 months since he helped his new serce. Soon after they had done the same ritual that Stiles and Scott had gone through. If anyone were to actually take all boys DNA at once it would show that somehow Stiles was a mother of three, who were all about the same age as him. Their features had changed like Scott's had. Jackson's blond hair darkened to dirty blond, and his eyes were whiskey colored like Stiles'. Issac kept his curl but his brown hair had darkened to Stiles jet black, and his eyes also changed to Stiles' whiskey eyes. Ever since the ritual the 4 boys were like peas in a pod. It was rare for them not to sleep in the same bed. Stiles had joked that if he didn't know any better he'd say they were werewolves. None of them cared. Though they all agreed that they felt better when they were together. Especially when Stiles had nightmares.

He gripped the arms tightly as he took deep breaths. "It's alright Stiles, we're here. We're safe." He often had more nightmares than sleep. He kept seeing his killings in vivid detail, along with the fear that his family would run away from him. But most of all he dreamed of what could have happened if he _hadn't_ killed all those men. Those dreams are what convinced him what he did was right, what made the sleepless nights worth it.

"Thanks." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to wake you." He heard three scoffs and felt a three way head slap headed his way. He ducked and hid his small small. As much as it was rare for them to not sleep in the same bed, the moment any of their parents found out they knew it would come to a very quick end which was something none of them wanted.

"I wish you would smile more." This came from Issac who struggled not to duck his head after he spoke. Stiles had been working on his confidence and self esteem. Stiles turned and smiled a full smile that immediately vanished when Issac shook his head.

"I don't mean the fake one, I mean the little smile you do when you are truly happy." Stiles was confused. A smile was a smile. He nodded any way.

"We have the most loving brother anyone could ask for, but heaven knows he can't show it like a normal person." There were noises of amusement from all sides.

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything."Jackson said quietly. Stiles snuggled into his sons arms, and smiled before drifting away. He was loved.

* * *

Stiles didn't know what in the world possessed him to follow this girl into the bathroom. He had known what he'd find there. He'd been minding his own business talking with Issac about sarcasm and it's very many good qualities when he'd felt this overwhelming sadness and longing defeat. He knew this feeling. He himself had felt it, had almost given in. In fact he had planned to do it not shortly before he met Scott.

A gasp drew his attention to Issac who stared at Stiles in horror. Issac was a a Light magic user despite everything, with strong masking and tracking skills. His life had been so steeped in masking himself, and avoiding his father that it ingrained in his magic. He could make himself untraceable. Scent, sight, hearing, touch, all those he could fool. He coudl be standing next to you touching your arm and you wouldn't know it unless he wanted you to. He was also a water power manipulator. Yeah see Technically Issa was also his half brother because Issac's mom had an afair with the same man Stiles mom had one with. Now he was also his son. It was complicated.

He could tell you where every body of water was in a 500 mile radius and counting. They were still working on extending the range. He could probably live in water, never coming up for air if he wanted. He could understand and talk to any sea creature much like Stiles could with land and sea creatures. And every now and then, he'd get a glimpse of someone's past. He couldn't control it, it happened when his magic felt like it was something to see. Which was why he was staring horror struck at Stiles.

"Stiles.. you almost...?" He couldn't even finish the sentence. "Lepene why?

Stiles couldn't look at him. He wasn't proud of it, what he almost did. "You know how we discovered that I've been able to feel others emotions all my life before i unlocked all my magic?" Issac nodded.

"Before I met Scott, before I met you and Jackson, the main emotion I was around was John Stillinski's." He waited for it to click but he could feel the confusion in all of them. He didn't blame them. Next to their own fathers his must seem angelic.

"Well every time I'd wake up I could feel his hate and avoidance of me. Every day I came home to a cold anger so..." There were no words to describe how desperate he'd wanted to get away from the loneliness, from the feeling of never going to be loved. "I couldn't take it any more and I had decided to end it, because what more harm could it do? I had everything set up and then I met this wonderful brown eyed boy who I just _needed_ to be around. Suddenly I had a reason to live, suddenly the silence and rage didn't hurt as much as it used to. Then I met these twin boys, and I had 2 more lights in my life. Which is why if I were to lose you I'd soon follow."

Stiles was slammed into the locker by Issac who huddled him.

"That bastard, and you! Don't you ever even think about it. You are not allowed to go!" Issac clung to him and ignored the funny looks he got. Stiles just stared down at the beautiful curly hair and smiled his little smile.

"Non voglio indugaire dopo l'ultimo muore." Issac brought his head up. ( _I will not linger after the last one dies)_

"What's that?"

That's my promise to you and the others." Issac shifted about to ask, when Stiles felt a spike of pain rise and fall in seconds. Suddenly everything slowed as if everyone was running in deep water. He turned to look at the bathroom cursing himself for forgetting. It's like he couldn't run fast enough to her, he could feel her soul, her very essence slipping away and knew he was too late.

He found her in a stall half laying in a toilet where she had drowned herself and cut her wrist for good measure. He heard the screams of a couple of students who followed him, and wished he could scream like it was his first dead body. He made himself crouch and feel for a pulse knowing with a familiar numbness that she was gone, that the things that made her _her_ were gone. He turned to the still screaming students.

"Go get a teacher!" They kept screaming. "I said go get a teacher!" 'Useless children' forgetting he was the same age. Standing up he stalked over to them. He sort of felt guilty for enjoying this but-

SLAP! the screams cut off as they turned to see Stiles bringing his hand down from slapping the boy in front of him.

"Are you done? Go get a teacher!" They ran out casting terrified looks behind them. That boy was a freak. He didn't even scream. 'Not natural' their minds whispered.

Stiles didn't bother to watch the children run off. They were so young. Better they left anyway. Too young for this. He crouched beside her and tried not to touch her. He knew police protocol. He's read up on all the protocols in California as so as he understood the dangers that both he and John Stillinski faced. He studied her face. Strawberry blond hair soaked with toilet water and with clouded green eyes staring sideways. He touched her pulse point and sighed. She could have lived well into her eighties if she hadn't been driven to this.

He felt Issac and the others poke the bond, and didn't blame any of them for not following him in here. It was a gruesome scene, and Stiles was the only one not really effected by the dead body. No, he didn't care about the gruesome body. It was watching her soul spill into the ground slowly that got to him. He sent back a reassuring nudge and sat down on the cold tiles waiting for the adults to get there.

* * *

Lydia Martin. That's who the girl had been. That's all he cared to know. He knew what she looked like, he didn't want to hear how people remembered how kind she was, or how snobby she was. They didn't know her. Her soul the one thing that could define her, was gone, so what could they tell Stiles about her? Stillinski sr. hated/ resented him even more after that, drinking more, staying away until soon he never came home. Stiles had gotten worried despite trying not to be, and followed him one Saturday only to find that he had started staying in a motel room closer to work and the local liquor store. The feeling of abandonment and worthlessness that he'd already felt intensified. He didn't cry but he was never quite the same around adults again. Where before he was wary but gave the benefit of the doubt, he now distrusted them almost completely. He became even more attentive to his boys because he was never ever going to let them feel this pain more than they already had.

For the next 1 and 1/2 years things were as peaceful as a town with magical creatures could be. That being avoiding the Hale pack, pretty a few dark fairies, and a couple of other violent creatures. Issac lived with Stiles by themselves. Stillinski at least had the decency to keep the lights and water on every month. Stiles however did the rest of the housekeeping. Jackson practically lived with them too, with only one day visits to his mom a week. At least when she was in town. Scott spent the weekends. He liked to say that Stiles was sharing custody with Melissa who was so busy with her job she never actually called the Sheriff to check he was there. Compulsion also helped that. So they were basically a independent family. The boys tease Stiles that he was a mom and dad rolled in one. So yes it was as peaceful as it could get.

Then they met Hades. It was an accident. Really.

* * *

Stiles had been reading an old book. So old that it was falling apart at he seams, and he had to wear doctors gloves to handle it. That probably should have been a sign to be cautious but then again if he had he wouldn't have met the man. He had been reading on the various gods that were said to exist. One god stood out to him. Hades was a misunderstood creature Stiles felt. He was lonely. His brothers had cheated him. Which may have been a normal thing for brothers that didn't really love each other, but to trap him in a dark pit for eternity, to be hated. to be cursed at, just because of his job was a bit...extreme in Stiles eyes. All he had for company were souls of the dead either in torment, in punishment, or so in paradise that they ignored him. So it made perfect sense to Stiles that he had gotten desperate an trapped Persephone in the underworld with him.

However when he had read how he had tried to woo his new wife, he shook his head. She was the a goddess of spring. Spring was new life and bright colors. Hades was the god of death. Death's main color was black. And according to the book he underworld was a a pit of the colors black and green. Bright green of Greek fire. Fire was a bad hing or the plants of spring so it was understandable that she resented having to leave the upper world where she was used to sun light to the world of darkness.

Stiles mind had soon gone of on a tangent, and soon he had created a list of changes to the underworld that he felt both Hades and Persephone could live with. He wrote several ideas. Like instead of several different lines of dead people that took up most of the Underworld, Hades could create one building for each category and place them wherever he chose. Create an instant transport that took the newly dead soul to the building it belonged, before it would be transported to the right Field. Make it magically endless, it could be a hut and still fit all the souls it needed. If he converted some of the now open room to fields of wheat flowers or something, maybe ask Apollo for a bit of sun, he could make it her style. He could leave streets of obsidian or whatever color he chose between the field as a way to express himself in it. Maybe if he had crops and fields, she could tend to them in the winter. He could aslo decorate the palace differently.

It was said to be a massive stone palace with Greek fire everywhere, with the feeling of dreading dead infused in the walls. Maybe if he kept the outside of the palace the same black stone, with the outside of it keeping that dreary death feeling, but on the inside he could infuse it not with dark death, but the freeing feeling of people who had accepted and welcomed death. He could paint wall murals with a red background but black vines and white flowers in a part of the castle. Some night and day murals, or hey maybe a room just for her. He could have grass and flowers and a garden in it with birds and squirrels, and a piece of sun to to shine down on it. And a queen bed in the middle of the room shrouded in shadows so that at night she could see the garden but could sleep without glaring sun in her face.

He wrote his reasoning and ideas and plans as if he would actually be able to do any of it. It was spread out all over the kitchen in a chaos only he could understand. His sons had given up after 5 minutes of watching him going off muttering about how'their mom got crazy about research'.

Rolling it into a scroll like bundle he lit it on fire with a lighter siting on the kitchen table. The ashes whirled before sinking into the ground. If the god existed he would get he papers, if he didn't...well the ground just got a lot more fertilization. Issac poked his head down the stairs.

"Is it safe to make a sandwich again?" Stiles laughed a loud joyful sound that sent all the boys scrambling to the kitchen. They wanted cherish this sound, it was a rare treat.

* * *

 **Stiles is twelve while the other three boys are 11 btw**

* * *

Stiles had forgotten about the ...letter..for lack of a better word. After garnering no response he continued on with his life figuring the god just didn't exist. He had helped a honest to god unicorn give birth, had built the fairies some tiny houses in his back yard out of hardened clay. He had a little village back there. There were strets running through out the back yard weaving in and out of the garden plants, he had two story houses, one story houses and buildings for storage do that they could store food how ever they wanted.

He and Issac had completed cleaned the rivers and streams in Beacon hills and the counties around it, to the point he water was crystal clear and not muddy brown. They had just started branching out into the ocean surrounding beacon hills. It had the added bonus of allowing the boys to have their first vacation without any one the wiser. They could transport themselves instantly after all.

All the brothers had signed up or Lacrosse so as to get more exercise. And Stiles added on to the martial arts and staff training, by adding yoga. So far the boys were a ton more flexible than what they had been. They were the only ones that liked coach Finstock. Stiles had thought the man was hilarious, and had smiled brightly after one of the man's bad jokes. That had sealed it for the others.

Scott had finally gained control controlling temperatures, and it helped the boys greatly when they got too hot during Lacrosse. All they had to do was brush against Scott and their temperatures would decrease. It wasn't hard. Lacrosse was a contact sport after all.

So everything was normal. Until it wasn't. They had been eating in Stiles kitchen, talking silently via their bond, laughing every now and then when they felt a presence hurtle towards them. They immediately stopped eating, each grabbing two guns from under the table. Well stiles grabbed his favorite shotgun.

When Hades appeared on top of the table he was faced with 7 guns from all sides. He stared at the children who'd obviously been eating not too long ago and raised an eyebrow.

"This...is not what I expected." Stiles stood from where he'd been eating.

"Who are you?" Stiles leveled a blank stare at the man standing on his kitchen table, aiming his shotgun at the god's chest.

"A better question is who are you? I received a letter from one of you." He brought a familiar bundle of papers. Stiles sighed.

"I sent those to you almost a moth ago. I figured you weren't real after a bit." Hades took a step as if to get off the table but was stopped by the sound of 6 guns cocking instantly.

"Those won't hurt me. You know who I am, what I am. I'm a god." Stiles glanced at the guns before looking at Scott who nodded. Soon the bullets were celestial bronze. He switched his gaze to Hades.

"They will now." Hades drew back and glanced at the guns. Interest gleamed bright for a second causing Stiles to cock the shotgun in his hand.

"So they will. May I remind you that it was _you_ who wrote _me?"_ Stiles barred his teeth.

"That doesn't require a visit."

"I wanted to thank you." Stiles stared at him intensely with blank whiskey eyes, which were _really_ familiar. He seemed to be find an answer to an unsaid question.

~Let him down, but watch him carefully~

Suddenly all the gun weren't aimed at him. Hades again raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Interesting. As I said before I wanted to thank you. I took our advice and made some changes. By the time that my wife returns all the changes should be made.

"All of them?" Stiles was shocked. He'd thought, if the god was real, he'd maybe use a few but _all?_

"Well they were really good, and as you said in your notes, it was changes that both myself and Persephone could live with."

"When you say all...?" Hades chuckled.

"Endless buildings, fields and a new inner decorations." Stiles smiled slightly.

"I'm glad I could help. I hope she enjoys it, and that it improves your marriage." Hades sighed and nodded.

"I hope so too."

"Well now that you've said what you came to say, have a wonderful eternity." Stiles waited patiently for the man to leave. Hades' next comment made all 4 freeze.

"Where are your parents?" Stiles' face frosted over.

"Dead, Motel." Stiles.

"Dead, out of town." Jackson.

"Both dead." Issac.

"Dead, and at work." Scott. Hades hmmed absently.

"Okay. Here."He handed each one a glass beaded bracelet that were identical except for the color. One was sea green, one tsunami blue, one fire red, and one just crystal clear. The boys stared at the color in shock, How could the man have known? Silently they switched the bracelets around until the colors matched with the person's element. Stiles was sea green, Issac tsunami blue, Scott fire red, and Jackson clear. Jackson was a grey user as well, with air power. He could fly if he tried, as a result of being able to control air currents. This allowed him to be able to stop objects, and people as they moved through the air. He could find Issac too, because he could sort of 'see' when their was a gap in the air currents from where an object or person was.

"I would like it if you would come and see the progress, maybe give me some pointers. You don't have to decide now, those bracelets are transporters. If you think 'I want to go see Hades' it'll take you to the outside of the underworld. "

Stiles nodded and Hades disappeared. Stiles turned to the boys as soon as the presence vanished.

~What do you think?"

~I think that if we go we should be cautious.~ Issac said.

~And I think if we go we should take weapons.~ Of course this was Jackson.

~I agree with both~ Scott's answer settled i.

~Alright, we'll go tomorrow. Pack light, with collapsible staffs in accessible places, and knives in their positions.~

~Okay.~ They thought in unison. Stiles smiled his special smile and finished aloud.

"Alright let's go pack and then it's bed time. Jackson can you get the dishes? I 'll pack your bag." Jackson nodded and hung back as they continued up the stairs.

With a twist of his mouth and a flip of the wrist the dishes soared over the trash cans, dumping the leftover food in before they made their way to the dishwasher. It was with a satisfied look that he ran up the stairs to join the dog pile that he knew was going on.

* * *

The next morning they were up and had already done their exercises and yoga. They went through a few katas and ate a light breakfast before they left. They got into a tight circle their backpacks brushing against the others, all facing outwards as the best defensible position.

With the preset code sentence the disappeared, only to reappear in an alley beside a building. It looked like they had just stumbled onto a couple of gang kids about to mug 3 kids. Without hesitating the 4 boys started moving.

There were 5 gang members but that was okay. They'd had worse odds against worse threats.

~Jackson protect the kids and trip em' up when you get an opening.~

~Issac go untraceable and take em' down. Scott turn the heat up!~ Stiles gave directions as he brought his staff down on the leader of the gang. He spun and kicked his leg out causing the man to fall, he completed them moved by slamming the blunt and of the stick down hard on the man's skull. He moved on and slammed the staff in between his legs. He's felt the sadistic lust as soon as he'd appeared in the alley, so he deserved it.

He looked around to see the rest of the gang was down only to find the three kids had aimed weapons at them, well one of them was preparing to throw crushed metal can's at them, and glared.

"What is your problem? We just saved your lives and you aim weapons at us?" The boy slowly lowered his arm as well as the other boy, but the girl narrowed her eyes and continued to aim the knife at them.

"Why did you help us? Did Zeus send you to kill us?" Stiles stared at the girl and bit back a cuss.

"So you are a demigod too." She lowered the knife a fraction.

"Too? You are demigods? Who are your parents?" Stiles raised his eyes to the sky. He'd known for a while that they couldn't remain low key, but did it have to be so soon?

~Do you want to tell them?~ H asked the boys behind him without turning around.

~I have a feeling they won't react well if we _don't_ tell them.~ Unhappy agreement lowed through all them, unknowingly having identical expressions. All whiskey eyes were resigned and sad. It caused Annabeth to feel a little guilty, but she pushed it away.

"I am Stiles, son of Poseidon, grandson of Demeter."

"I am Issac, son of Poseidon.

"I am Scott, son of Hephaestus."

"I am Jackson, son of Zeus."

The three demigods stared in shock. The black haired boys mouth opened and closed before he stepped more like stumbled forward.

"I am Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Well... this is unexpected." That was the understatement of the century. This discovery was interrupted by the princess looking girl.

"If you all have different fathers , then why are your eyes the same color?" Stiles wanted to groan. Why couldn't she just leave it alone? Jackson felt his frustration, and stepped forward.

"We share the same mother." There was an implied duh hanging between them. She flushed angrily opening her mouth.

"That's not possible. You are all around the same age. The chances of it are practically zero." She hissed her hair bushing up like an angry cat's. Percy stood there looking unwillingly amused as she was challenged.

"Well doll, it is possible because we all share the same mother." Jackson smirked the smirk that made you want to slap it off, and he knew it.

"What's her name? Or do you have to think a moment to make one up?" She smiled as if that won her the argument. Stiles felt his mouth curling up in a sneer. It was mirrored by all the boys, and surprisingly Percy.

"Our mother's name is Stiles Stillinski, and _he_ is right here." Her smirk widened and nodded like that proved her point. Even the boy with horns on his head was looking at her strange.

"Like I _said,_ that is impossible. He's a boy." She flicked her hair over her shoulder happy that she was right and that they were wrong. Stiles could feel her overwhelming superiority, and disdain for them for even arguing when she was always right. He stepped forward until he was nose to nose with her.

"Look _princess,_ they are my sons. You live in a world where the Greek gods exist. What's so hard to believe that they might be mine?" She didn't move though she swayed backwards a little.

"Because, boys don't _do that_ with each other. That would be wrong." Stiles widened his eyes as he realize what she thought had happened in order for him to have sons. He couldn't help it. He laughed in her face. An ugly crossed her delicate features.

"So you are homophobic." She glared icily, not noticing both Percy and Grover moving away.

"Well hate to break it to you, they are not my sons through sex. They are my sons through a magic ritual." Her glare melted and her mouth formed an 'o'. He dismissed her and turned his back on her. She was prejudiced know it all, and not worth his time. He smiled at Percy who smiled back warmly.

"So what are ya'll doing next to the entrance of the underworld?" Percy stiffened.

"I'm here to get my mom." He said right as Grover said "We are here to get Zeus lightning bolt."

The Stillinski's looked at them before Stiles nodded as if coming to a decision.

"Might as well start from the beginning." They all ignored Anabeth's protests. What followed was a long story full of anger at his stepdad for ever laying a hand on him and his mother, grief of watching his mom disappear before his eyes, hope that he could get her back, and life and death adventures. When Percy finally wound down, the shock of his mom finally being gone, discovering he actually having a dad caught up and tears streamed down his face. He tried to wipe them while turning away but Stiles momma instincts caused him to hug Percy before he could. All the Stillinski boys surrounded Percy as he cried. Percy crumbled and let them hold him while he rode out the shock.

When Percy finally calmed down, Stiles addressed something that had been bothering him.

"Why do _you_ have a bolt of lightning in your backpack?" Percy's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I don't." Even as he said it he was reaching for his backpack to check. He shook it, and then tilted it so that Stiles could see it. On first look there wasn't one in there. But he could feel it. He knew he could. He reached for where felt the strongest sense of lightning. His touched a shield and gasped as the electricity sang. He pulled it out before handing it to Scott who stared at it for a minute before quickly dismantling it. Anna beth tried to stop him, ,but was stopped by Percy. She glared sharply at Percy who glared right back.

"Just because Luke gave it to you isn't a good reason to not take it apart." All the boys in the alley shot her look to see her flushing red. It seemed that Percy had hit the nail on the head. They snorted in sync.

By now Scott had taken it apart completely and in the middle of the shield, lay Zeus bolt.

"I- I didn't put that there." Percy was stuttering as he turned to the group of boys, two of which were his brothers, in hope that they believed him. His fears were for nothing because they smiled at him reassuring the young boy.

"It's okay Percy, we believe you." Grover who had until now remained silent said. Percy turned to him and relaxed.

"Thanks man."

"I for one am not sure. You probably did all this to show up my mom and Zeus." Annabeth's face was twisted as she sought to hurt Percy. He had humiliated her, and challenger her. Like he was the smart one. Percy's face was a mask of grief and betrayal. Stiles felt rage like he hadn't felt sense he'd killed the twins sorry excuse for guardians.

"Oh shut up you stupid blonde." He ignored her shriek of rage and slashed his hand across his throat in the universal sign for stop talking. He ripped one of his sleeved off, carefully wrapping the bolt up and handed it to Jackson.

She fell limp to the ground as she was put to sleep. He saw Grover's worried face as he looked between Stiles and his charge.

"She's only asleep." He looked relieved, nodding his thanks. I twas with a thoughtful look that he watched Percy's shoulders slump tiredly. He was so young. Too young for this. It was like the weight of the world had settled on his shoulders. And in a way it had. Percy's world lay on a shaky scale. His mom was kidnapped, his stepdad had painted him as a psychotic juvenile, he discovered he had a dad, and that that dad was a god, and on top of that he was constantly attacked. So yes, Percy's world was on his shoulders. He came to a decision and could feel his sons groan at him silently.

"Lepene, really?" Jackson sighed when a mental glare was aimed his way.

"He is family. We help family Jackson." Jackson gave a shrug and nodded when he felt even more disapproval through the bond. He hated it when his mom felt disappointed in him. Stiles continued.

~Issac, can you and Scott go talk to Hades and explain Here let me give you a memory to give to him." He transferred a line of silver to Issac's head. Also something they had stolen from Harry Potter.

`~Sure ma.~ Scott nodded silently as he hovered next to Issac. He didn't like strangers.

"Percy, I can fix this for you. Do you trust me?" Percy nodded slowly. This boy was his brother, and he'd never had one before but it seemed nice. "Would it bother you overly much if your stepdad died?" Percy hesitated before shaking his head.

"With my luck though he won't die till I'm fifty." He said miserably. Stiles curved his lips slightly and Percy felt like he'd been handed the world.

"Everything will be alright in a few days. Now go to sleep."

"Slee-?" he collapsed as Stiles knocked him out. He turned to Grover who bleated nervously.

"You gonna knock me out too?" Stiles chuckled at the brave goat, who was shaking in his boots.

"No. I'm going to send you and princess home while I take care of Percy's problem." Grover went to protest but was cut off.

"Look, I need someone to watch her. I don't trust her, I don't liker, and I certainly don't want her rushing off spouting everything she knows, putting my family in danger. You know what? I can fix that."He turned and concentrated on her prone form.

He sent cords of his magic into her skull, feeling around for memories to do with they recent events. When he found the he snagged them and started weaving a tight compulsion around the memories. She wouldn't be able to remember what just happened unless she was in his presence, even then she couldn't say a word about it. Satisfied with the job. He nodded to Grover. He twitched his finger and they vanished.

"Okay, first things first. Issac and Scott I changed my mind. Wait a minute while I take care of Percy, kay? I need to make this look like he escaped from kidnapper." Ideas zoomed in his head as he thought of and discarded ideas in seconds. He finally settled on one and smirked.

* * *

What followed would go down as America's most famous kidnapping escape. Stiles had glamoured himself as a tall man with wild looking blond hair and crazy eyes. He had unfortunately had to injure Percy. Bruises a cracked rib, and a concussion. He made sure Percy was asleep for that part though. He woke him up once he had finished. He explained to the by what was going on, who had agreed. He had hacked into abc's network and had Nationally broadcast a video posing as Percy. Being a psychotic with heavy delusions, he didn't notice Percy 'waking up' and 'escaping from his bonds'. This ended up with Percy hitting his 'kidnapper'over the head with a pipe, 'knocking him out'. He apparently didn't notice the camera in his panic and was later contributed to his concussion. He had ran out of the camera's view as the nation watched in shock as the boy they's been accusing of murder escaped an apparent psychopath. Cops were dispatched and soon found him clutching the pipe.

The video was ran several times, for the next three days. But by then everything was fine. As promised.

* * *

Stiles walked into the empty lobby, heading straight for the bored man slouching on his desk. He waited patiently for the man to raise his head. Stiles face, it's usual blank slate when not angry, or with his sons, looked around. Looks like Hades really had taken his suggestion.

He cleared his throat when the 3 minute mark past. The man continued to ignore them slouching over a fashion magazine. He cleared his throat again for good measure. Just to be sure he was being ignored before he took action. Obviously he was being ignored because he didn't raise his head the third time Stiles cleared his throat.

~Well I tried.~

~Yes Yes you did.~ Scott sounded entirely too happy. Stiles fondly shook his head. They had this absurd idea that he was bad ass when he was angry. Ridiculous.

~Issac if you'll do the honors?~ In a rare moment of vindictiveness, he smirked and he pulled on the power that was always with him. A hard stream of water sprayed on the man and his magazine causing the colors to bleed, and the man to splutter. Charon blinked water away from his eyes, the first thing he saw was the very expensive magazine he'd been reading destroyed in ruins. He looked up to see 4 boys, all with dark hair and whiskey eyes. The only difference he could see between them was style and shade of hair, and body type. Brothers he guessed. Whatever the case they were dead meat.

"Can I help you vermin, before I kill you?" Stiles face stretched into a fake smile.

"Yes. You can let us through, Hades is expecting us." Charon scoffed.

"Hades doesn't expect anyone, little boy, so run away while you still have the chance." Stiles was _so_ over this. With a flash and a bang, Charon was cowed and soon scurried through a side door to take them to Hades. Stiles could hear the mental snickers of his boys, and sighed. It was ridiculous. He wasn't that intimidating.

He let them out at the proper entrance, rowing away faster than he ever had before. There was something wrong with that boy. He wasn't natural, and that was saying something considering where he worked.

The boys walked close together as they walked through the feilds that already had budding plants, with some spirits tending to them happily. They were almost to the blooming Palace when Issac was yanked of his feet and dragged down a side tunnel that the boys hadn't noticed. It was as if in slow motion that they turned and watched as Issac dug in his hands clawing and screaming, flashing back to his so called father. His nails were ripped away and they bled freely.

~ISSAC!~ Their mental shout vibrated the very earth above them as San Francisco experienced one of their worst earthquakes ever, as their magic whipped lashed out uncontrollably. There was a reason that Poseidon was called the earth shaker, and Zeus renowned for his temper.

* * *

At Olympus the 3 fates appeared before the Olympian court and spoke in unison in a creepy sing song voice.

"Family of souls

Mom sons and hearts

strong but torn apart

Kronos will try

however defeat is accomplished

By the rage of Whiskey eyes.

So is the Great Prophecy rewritten.

Their voices faded, and they cackled madly.

"Oh we will enjoy his arrival yes we will. The boy who protects , the boy of burning rage and protective fires, yes we shall."They sidled over to the wall giggling hysterically.

The Olympians stared at the spot where they had stood.

The Great Prophecy rewritten? Kronos defeated? The room broke out into war as the court scribe scrambled to write every thing he heard.

* * *

 **Back in the underworld**

Shouting they sprinted after him, time speeding up as they raced after Issac. All of their magic lashed and writhed in desperate panic and rage as they watched their soul get torn from them. They managed catching up right before he went over the side of a great chasm. All three boys moved in sync. In his rage and panic Scott sent an endless angry torrent of flames all the way to the bottom of the pit, not knowing how knowing or caring that this was supposed to be impossible, His fire burned every living thing in their killing millions of monsters permanently. Jackson's magic grabbed Issac and threw the screaming boy into his arms. Issac struggled screaming a high pitched noise his magic projected all over the underworld. Hades bolted up and ran towards the sound.

And Stiles? Well he was seeing RED! He threw his magic into the pit grabbing whatever he could feel of the force that had tried to take _his_ son away from. It tried to get away, slipping and sliding in his grip but Stiles' wrath was much stronger than some wannabe kidnapper. Once he grabbed all his magic could handle of whatever grabbed Issac, which was lot, he _ripped_ it to pieces. He then shredded it and lastly he burned it with raw magic. He wanted it to stay down. When he had smashed ripped, and just destroyed all that he could, he scoured for more of the presence and found none. It was dead. And that was enough for Stiles.

He immediately turned and healed Issac who was still screaming in Jackson's arms, trapped in horrific visions of the freezer int he basement. Stiles finally just knocked him out just as Hades arrived.

"What happened?" Stiles was silent as he gently caressed Issac's face. He stroked his hair until his tense expression relaxed a little. He ignored Hades for the moment, knowing if he spoke to to the god he'd direct undeserved anger at the man.

"Scott I want you to take Issac home. Tuck him in and leave the light on in case he wakes up. Lock down the house, and then I want you to come back. Do you understand?" Scott trembled in repressed rage nodding tightly, not even near having let all of it out. Jackson and Stiles were the same, which was why they needed to get Issac home, and away from them until they calmed down.

He gently scooped up Issac and vanished silently. Hades finally lost his patience. He wasn't used to being ignored.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Stiles whirled, trying his hardest not to rip the god apart.

"What's happening is something in _your_ pit just tried to take _my son. So excuse me if I'm trying not to tear you apart!"_ He shouted that last part.

"Wh- what?" Hades stuttered running to the edge of the chasm. He sent his power into the pit, scouring for the presence he knew was there. He hadn't been to this pit since he put the Titan there in the first place, but he would never forget his presence. He looked and and looked but it wasn't there.

"Where is Kronos?" He turned and shouted at the boy standing there with a blank face and raging eyes that swirled angrily. Stiles scoffed.

"Was that his name? I didn't have a chance to ask, when I killed him." Hades gaped and nearly staggered over the edge. This- this boy had killed...? A mere boy had killed Kronos, King of the Titans?"

"Now if that's all I have some...business to get to." Stiles turned to leave but paused and as a though occurred to him. He turned back to the god.

"In 2 days I want you to put Sally Jackson in the woods near the Police station where she disappeared, looking dazed and confused with a full explanation as to why you kidnapped her. Yes I know your helm is missing. I'll find it. Are we clear?" Hades nodded dumbly. Stiles had just killed _Kronos._ Mama ain't raise no fool.

"Good." Scott had arrived during Stiles last demand and all three vanished while getting as humanly close as possible.

* * *

They appeared at the Empire State Building almost an hour later. They clung a bit longer, ignoring odd looks, and sneering insults at their supposed gayness.

"I love you all, you know that right?" Stiles whispered in their ears. "I love ya'll so much that there isn't really a word for it." He tightened his grip on them swaying back and forth before releasing slowly. They all whined low in their throats, but stuck as close as possible without hugging as they walked up to the man behind the desk. Stiles could feel the rage bubbling, repressed until he could get to the real targets.

"We are here to see Zeus." He looked up to see 3 little boys with blank faces staring at him. He opened his mouth to reject them, because the big guy was a little...agitated. He was interrupted by the tallest boy in the middle. He had a real pleasant smile that he could tell was fake from a million miles away.

"Please...don't test us right now. We've had a really bad day." The man closed his mouth and handed them a pass. He shuddered when they finally passed, not having realized how sweaty he'd gotten.

Stiles silently put the pass in and stood back as they hurtled upward. They annoyingly cheerful elevator cut out when Jackson ripped out the speaker with his magic. When Stiles raised a mental eyebrow he shrugged.

"It was annoying." They arrived with a ping as the doors opened. They glided across the floating steps, not faltering at the beauty of the place, single minded in their renewed rage. Their magic started to respond in angry waves causing all the palace creatures to scatter.

The doors slammed open and the gods turned to look at the intruders. What they saw, they didn't expect. Three boys stood their, power rushing off them in waves. The sitting gods could feel their hackles raise in alarm. Zeus slammed his fist down onto the arm of his throne.

"Who dares interrupt the Olympian council? Identify yourself!" He shouted sparks shooting off.

"I dare. I Stiles Stillinski dare. Do you know _why_ I dare Zeus?" Zeus leaned back in his seat. Amused by the puny human growling like a wet kitten.

"Oh do tell us. We are so _very_ interested." He purred sarcastically. The court tittered. Stiles eyes flashed as the marble under his feet cracked from the pressure of his angry magic. Zeus sat up straighter, now a little more alert.

"I dare, because it it your fault that my _son_ almost died and is now catatonic from PTSD memories inflicted on him. Not only that, _but you sent a freaking 12 year old to get your own damn weapon!"_ He shouted. Zeus stood to put this boy in his place for even thinking to yell at an Olympian, but was slammed abck into his seat by three magical forces.

"No. You do not get to speak. You will listen to what I have to say or I swear on the River of Styx, I will kill every last single one of you." No god moved as they stared in shock at how these boys had so easily retrained Zeus.

"Percy Jackson is 12 years old. 12 YEARS OLD! He should not be worrying about a god's death stick, or his mom being killed. But you all send him out to get a weapon you could have asked of any older demigod. A demigod with more experience, a demigod that actually knew what the %^$# he was doing!" He spoke as if he too were not 12 or younger, which did not go unnoticed by the gods.

"I then discovered that said 12 year old was my brother."Poseidon's eyes bugged in shock. "So like a good brother I helped him out." Jackson then threw the lightning bolt on the ground, it clanging loudly on the floor. Zeus winced with every bang it made until it came to a stop.

"So after I helped him I continued on my original journey. I was going to visit Hades, when suddenly something reached out and grabbed my son, Issac." Athena couldn't hold it in anymore.

You don't have a son." She stated this with complete confidence, a smug look on her face. She flipped her brown curls over her shoulder in a familiar move.

"You are just like your daughter, arrogant, always think you are right. Well, hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you are wrong. Issac is mine. As are the 2 boys behind me. Jackson, Scott, and Issac are all mine."

"So I had to watch as my son was dragged kicking and screaming to the point he had ripped his own nails out trying to claw his way away. All because, YOU ARE ALL SUCH STUPID WANNABE ADULTS WHO POSE AS GODS! ISSAC IS CURRENTLY TRAPPED IN HELLISH MEMORIES BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GROW A PAIR AND SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS FOR ONCE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU DISGUST ME!" he breathed deep after he shouted himself hoarse.

Taking this as a sign of weakness Zeus surged upwards, swelling in rage. Scott turned and glared at the man as Jackson rubbed Stiles back.

"Sit your #$% back down, before I make you." He sparked flames from hand making Hephaestus' eyes widen as he stared at his son. They narrrowed at the boy who coughed weakly from yelling. He spoke in a deep rumbling voice.

"How can you claim to be this boy's parent" here he gestures to Scott "When I know he is my son?" Stiles glared.

"I am his mother." The forge god raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's possible, and besides if it were, I'd remember sleeping with a toddler." His mouth twisted at his own words mirrored by everyone in the room including the three intruders.

"It was a blood ritual. I am biologically all of their mothers. "

"Who is his father?" He gestured to the dark blonde boy who glared at him whiskey eyes swirling dangerously.

"Zeus is my father." Zeus inhaled sharply. Jackson barely gave him a glance.

"And this Issac you speak so protective of?"

"Poseidon." Poseidon's draw dropped. Hephaestus' furrowed his eyebrows.

"So you are both mom, and brother?" He asked confusedly. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your problem." The god narrowed his eyes.

"It is when you are the mother of my son." Stiles snapped up straight striding towards the god before the last syllable left his mouth. He was beaten by Scott however. He pushed up with his magic and hovered in front of the gods eyes within seconds.

"I am not yours. You were never there when I needed you, you are not about to take away the only thing I love in this world." Hephaestus scoffed.

"What? I wasn't here when you scraped a knee, when you cried over not getting enough ice cream as a child? And please. You have the mother I actually conceived you with. " Scott's hands sparked as he held his fire back from scorching over the man.

"A scraped knee? You think I would care about something that small? How about being beaten until I almost bled out every time? What about choking on my own vomit when he wouldn't let me breath? What about my ribs puncturing my lungs and drowning in my own blood? A scraped knee? Please." Scott tossed his head angrily at the now ashen god. He turned and flew back to Stile who who hugged the boy while glaring at the forge god.

Zeus and Poseidon shared a rare moment of synced thought. Were there son's in similar situations? Zeus coughed weakly before voicing their question. Jackson snorted.

"All of us have been used and abused by our so called fathers. Even Percy and Stiles." Zeus choked. His face purpled in rage.

"I'm going to kill him!" Poseidon and Zeus said in unison. Jackson cut hem off before they could get too worked up.

"It's a little late for that. Stiles already killed them. He just killed Percy's stepdad an hour and a half ago." They deflated, the rage leaving them as they stared at the boy who waved sarcastically before speaking.

"I came here for a few reasons. One, to give you your bolt back. Two, to tell you to back off my family. Three, to tell you that if you come near my sons and I without warning me first, i'll kill you like I did Kronos." With that parting shot all three vanished.

And once again the court descended into chaos.

* * *

Apparently the gods took his warning as serious as they should because they didn't mess him and his again, and they left Percy alone, as he reported when he did his weekly Iris message. So life carried on once again like it dies when you don't have childish gods interrupting. Issac's recovery was slow but it was getting there. He wouldn't be the same but he wouldn't be as bad as he was. which was all they could ask for.

They continued to clean the waters, but it was more of a coping method for Issac, because water calmed Issac down the fastest. Stiles could calm him better than most though. Water just helped majorly.

They also stepped up their physical strength to the point they could probably wrestle a werewolf and come out of it lightly injured. So It continued to be the usual at beacon hills for awhile.

And then they met Erica.


	4. Chapter 4

_**++++++  
Stiles is just turned 15 and the boys are about to turn 14. It's been 2 years since the gods. Nothing spectacular happened that won't be mentioned in flashbacks. Visits from some gods, dealing with baby fairies.**_

* * *

Erica had always been a quiet girl. She kept to herself after she moved here for an unknown reasons but the rumors were enough for the snobby cliche to outcast her. Any friendships others tried to make were rebuffed even Stiles'. Eventually everyone left her alone, which seemed to be what she wanted. She would disappear every now and then but, no one but Stiles and his group knew why. Stiles had brushed up against her in the cafeteria line and had stiffened up as he read her condition from her very body. He could probably heal it as it was a disease of the body and not the soul, but it would be suspicious. She seemed to have coped with her condition so he left it alone.

Then he couldn't any longer.

She collapsed in the hallway, seizing and choking on her own spit and vomit. Her eyes rolled and she writhed. He could feel it from where he stood 10 foot away. He waited for what seemed like forever for someone to help when really it was more like 5 seconds. When he started seeing camera phones he snarled. He heard it echoed by his sons and stalked forward. Without him saying a word they split up to destroy what phones they could.

He pushed violently through the crowd ignoring indignant cries of offended people. He resisted the urge to bash every single one of their heads into the floors, ceilings or lockers. He need to help her first.

He knelt beside her and tilted her on her side so that she could breath and loosely held her arms still. She shuddered weakly in his arms and passed out from her struggles. She fell limp and he wiped her mouth with his sleeve before picking her up bridal style. He and his sons had been training and they had more muscle than what they really knew what to do with, but it was there when they needed it. Like now when he had a passed out girl to carry.

He turned in the direction of the nurses office muscles flexing as he adjusted to the weight of Erica's body. He failed to notice the drooling looks of the girls and the envious looks of the boys. He wouldn't have cared either way.

He made it to the nurse kicking in the door as gently as he could. It swung open with a bang and the nurse cussed.

"She had a attack, Mrs. James." The nurse didn't say a word, indicating she already knew what he was talking about. That would make sense, cause if she hadn't known he was going to start questioning the school's hire choice.

"Put her down. Where was she?" She went around checking the girls vitals and humming with every find.

"Biology hall." The irony didn't escape either one. She threw an assessing look at him and coughed.

"Pretty far to carry her. Isn't biology upstairs?" Stiles looked at her blankly and nodded. She hummed again and then ordered him to get out while she called Erica's parents.

"Yes ma'm."He left with out a word. The nurse stared after him and chased away the chills. He wasn't natural. There was just something wrong with the way he moved, with the way his eyes seemed so _ancient_ compared to other teenagers she knew, even most adults she knew. His face was so still like it was bulletproof glass. That was silly. He was fourteen. And so another adult wrote off what their instincts said.

 _"Danger. Don't provoke the predator."_ Silly, like she said.

* * *

Stiles met the twins in front of the school. They handed him a basket of phones. He would go through them tonight and delete any information relating to Erica.

"Scott is calling his mom in the office about it." Stiles nodded. They sat on the steps and waited.

A short time later Scott had joined them, and the watched the entrance. Issac tapped Stiles and pointed in that direction. A black car drifted around the corner and sped through the parking lot a lot faster than the prescribed speed. It screeched to a halt and a man and woman ran from the car looking rushed and panicked. The ran towards the doors expecting the kids to move.

As one they stood and blocked the door.

"Move!"The man gestured wildly as he ran/walked. Stiles spoke calmly.

"If you go in looking like that your daughter is going to feel guilty." They stopped and gestured impatiently. Erica looked a lot like her parents. Her dad's sunny hair and the mom's leaf green eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Move. Now." Stiles crossed his arms and didn't move.

"I can't let you see Erica until you don't look like you were dragged through a bush. So _make_ time so that she doesn't blame herself for interrupting whatever it is you were doing." The woman tried to push past but Stiles was immovable.

"You don't know what your talking about so-"

"When I started having panic attacks after my mom died, my dad would come from work looking like he'd rushed to stop stop what he was doing. I felt so guilty I started hiding the attacks from him. Until one day I ended up in the hospital from almost dying from suffocation. I'd held my breathe hoping it would prevent the attack. When he found me I was blue and on the verge of my heart stopping." It was Scott that he had hid it from not his so called dad, but the Reyes had no need to know this.

The Reyes stared at the row of boys standing between them and their daughter. They felt the need to protect their daughter from them -her own parents which was ridiculous! But if what he said was true... They remembered every time they responded to a call. They had showed up worried and rushed every time. Had she really felt guilty? Had they really done that? They should have realized. They were her parents!

Their attention was brought back to the boy who spoke.

"There is a bathroom next to the nurses office. You can straighten up there." The boys moved so that they boxed the parents in. The Reyes felt vaguely threatened, unaware how accurate that thought was. There was an unspoken conversation being held that they were ignorant of.

~If they try to see her before they are better take them down. Non-lethal.~ Stiles thought.

~Are you sure about this?~ Issac thought unsure.

~Yes~

~If you heal her, you'll have to tell them.~ Jackson pointed out.

"If they react badly, can you wipe the event form them Issac?~ Stiles directed to the boy who appeared to be staring at the floor.

~Of course~

~And we know what to do if they make a move towards Lepene.~ Determined agreement from all three caused Stiles to try to protest Scott's statement.

~We are here.~ He was prevented from arguing by arriving at the bathroom. Stiles and Scott moved to block the nurses office door. The Reyes watched the unspoken threat. That two stranger children felt the need to protect their daughter from her parents was painful. Exchanging glances they entered the bathroom. They finished quickly, eager to see Erica.

Stiles and Scott moved away from the door deeming them presentable. followed the couple into the room to see Erica sitting up and waiting for her parents. She couldn't quite hide her surprise at how unhurried they looked which caused a deep pain to stab them in the hut. What the boy said was true. They had hurt her with how worried they'd looked.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Wren Reyes smoothed a piece of her hair back and smiled down at her daughter.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to make you leave work." She sounded sheepish. Roger Reyes stood closer and smiled.

"Don't worry, about it star." Erica smiled and nodded before the nurse turned to them.

"I'm going to go get some forms for you to sign, okay? I'll be back soon." Stiles turned to Scott who nodded.

~Make sure she's distracted long enough. Be careful, and don't get caught.~ Scott flashed a smile.

~Me caught? Never!~ Stiles smiled slightly and turned back to the Reyes to find that the Adults had watched them. Stiffening he gave them a frigid stare, causing them to look away. Stiles deflated a second later and sighed. If he was to tell them, they needed to be calm. With a thought he caused dirt to coat the cameras in the room. No need for this to be on camera.

"I need to talk to you while she's gone." Stiles stood behind the only seat left. Jackson swiftly sat in it so that he was between them and could react to a threat if need be. Issac stood behind Stiles being the least violent.

"What is it?" Wren Reyes gripped her daughters hand tightly, while Roger stood at the head of the medical bed. Stiles hesitated before spitting it out.

"I can heal your daughters epilepsy." The Reyes just stared before Roger's eyes hardened.

"Do not jerk my daughter around, giving her hope where there is none." He spat angrily. Stiles took a deep breath and with his exhale all the dirt and dust in the room rose to form a miniature unicorn that pranced along Erica's blanket leaving dirty hoof prints on the white material. He brought it up to nuzzle Erica's face which left a smudge before he dispersed the dirt to it's original place.

It was silent as the Reyes froze in shock.

"You- your a wizard?" That startled a laugh out of Jackson. They'd been heavily using Harry Potter books as a reference for their abilities before their trip to the underworld, so to hear Hagrid's famous line was hilarious. The others quickly gained offended looks.

"I apologize. We don't mean to offend you, it's just a private joke." They didn't look reassured, so he continued.

"I am an earth user and water user. Part of that means that I can heal someone of an illness if it's not too ingrained in their soul." The Reyes looked skeptical, which none of the boys could blame them for. Casting a look around he spotted a pair of scissors. He grabbed them and silently asked Jackson to raise his arm. Jackson nodded and lifted it up from the arm of the chair.

Stiles silently apologized as he cut a thin line down his arm. He ignored the shouts from all three felt Jackson flinch and he felt guilty beyond belief. He never wanted to purosely hurt his son, but the Reyes needed more proof.

~I'm so sorry. So sorry serce. This idiots need more proof, and I'm so sorry.~ He waited for the blood to swell so that the Reyes could see he was injured.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Roger Reyes had just watched this boy purposely injure his friend. What was _wrong_ with him?

"I just made a freaking _unicorn_ prance around the room. You still believe me. So I had to give you small minded people some more proof." He glared icily. Roger shivered violently and stepped back.

"Then why didn't you stab yourself?" This came from Mrs. Wren. Stiles closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and exhaled slowly. He spoke and was proud to say that his voice didn't shake.

"Because I am an earth element. It would heal automatically, and so you would not believe me." The woman sat back and nodded silently.

"So can I heal you now Erica?" She nodded slowly not daring to hope that the strange boy could actually take away her curse. The hope was tight in her chest and she took deep breaths as he stepped towards her.

"It's not gonna hurt. I'm going to put you sleep and when you wake up, you'll feel better."

~Stiles we just left the office. You might want to speed it up.~ Scott thought.

~Alright. Thanks.~

"Alright we need to speed this up. The nurse is on her way." Without hesitation he held his hands above her head and her stomach. They started glowing sea green. First she slumped into the table when she passed out. He took away the hand on her head and set it on top of the other hand on her stomach. The sea green glow increased and he knew that his eyes were also glowing sea green as he tapped deep into his earth magic.

She started shaking and writhing on the table.

"What are you doing? You're hurting her!"

~Issac hold her down! Jackson block the parents!~ He threw his magic as deep as it could go. He could feel the illness eating away at her bodies immune system. He started sweeping his magic through her organs cleaning them out one by one. He started with her lungs where he could feel the tar of her disease gripping he creases of it, restricting her body's oxygen intake. He attacked swiftly, knowing that it would fight to hold her under it's grip. He chipped away the tendrils as fast as he could burn them up in his magic so that they couldn't grow back. If they grew back they'd be that much stronger. When he burn the rest of it out from her lungs, oxygen started pumping stronger through her body.

He quickly set a net over the the entrance and exits to her lungs. No way would he let it circulate back. He moved on to her kidneys and liver where he next biggest amount was. Now that he knew what to look for and how to deal with it, it went faster an the lungs. He was able to clean out those within seconds of filling them with his magic. He scanned her body for anymore tar that might be hiding. It may be sticky but it was sly and could hide in the most hidden places it could find.

He was horror struck to see where i ha chosen to hide. In her womb it lined the inside and outside. It had spread itself so thin he almost missed it. Fury lit up is magic at the the diseases last attempt to survive. How _dare_ it try to take something so precious, so sacred to many a woman? If he had let it there, she would have a VERY low chance of having children, and if she did, the tar like disease would be transferred to the baby.

It would be a cold day in the underworld before he would let that happen. He withdrew his magic as a solution came to mind. He stumbled back from the girl and sat in the chair just as the nurse walked in with the clipboard.

"So I'll just need you to sign..."she trailed off when she saw the passed out girl. "Poor dear." she continued in a whisper. "You can come back later to do this. Just go on and take her home. Roger nodded his thanks and went to pick her up. He was beaten to it by Stiles. After a tense moment they all filed out.

They were silent up to the point to where they got to the Reyes car. When Roger tried to taker her, Stiles avoided his arms.

"I need to explain something to ya'll. So if you don't mind, Issac and I would like to ride with you." He could here the protest of Scott and Jackson coming miles away.

~Take the Jeep and follow.~ Stiles had finally saved enough to get a beat up blue jeep that he loved to pieces. Realization flashed and feelings. of apology were given among them. The Reyes were stiff the whole ride here, clearly not happy with them. They arrived at their house in due time, Stiles gently carrying her through the house and into the living room. He had only just gotten her settled when Roger grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around.

"What he hell was that?" He hissed quietly. Stiles held up a hand to keep Issac from killing the man. Issac may not be violent, but when he was he was quite...vicious.

"If you'll calm down, and wait for the rest o my sons to get here..." He trailed of ignoring the spluttering man.

"S-sons? Your 14!"

"15."

"Not the point!" Stiles sighed in relief when Jackson and Scott walked in. The Reyes parents sat down expectantly.

"Let me wake her up." He tapped her forehead gently, and she woke with a deep breath. She turned on her side and spit out a black substance all over the carpet. Her mom and dad jumped up in alarm.

"Erica?! Baby are you alright?" Wren knelt in beside her daughter, not caring that the tar got on her clothes.

"What was that?!" Roger was once again in Stiles face.

"That was left over epilepsy her body is now rejecting." He said calmly, making sure that his sons didn't react violently.

"I'm mom. I feel..." There were no words as she trailed off with a smile. She sank into the cushions and Mrs. Reyes laughed as she sat back on her heels.

"That's great honey. She turned to Stiles but her smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face. She paled drastically.

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles gestured for them to sit down. They did so slowly gripping each other tightly. Erica had turned, her earlier buzz gone.

"I can get rid o it permanently" He reassured them quickly. "But in order for me to rid it completely...I need to de-age you to a baby again. It's either that or every 6 months I re-heal you." Erica just stared in shock, not sure what to say. "In the process, I'll have to connect my soul with your, so in a way, you'll have three parents. Don't worry I won't be in our life after I heal you if you don't want me to be." She locked eyes with her parents who just stared at their baby girl. It would be up to her.

She switched her gaze to Stiles and gazed deeply into his eyes. She spoke slowly as if every word cost her.

"I choose to be d-aged. There's not much I would miss anyway, and what I would miss is going to re-raise me." Mrs. Reyes gave a watery chuckle as she cried. "And you can be around me. I imagine I could do worse for a third parent." Stiles curved his mouth slightly, but could feel the rising hostility behind him. He wasn't welcome in their family. She didn't need to know that.

"I'm going to knock you out." She nodded and laid back, locking eyes with her parents not wanting to look away till she didn't have a choice. Stiles looked away from the heartbreaking scene having a rare moment of envy. Her eyes closed as he sent his magic into her system.

He scoured and scraped any last remaining trace in her womb and anywhere else that they'd hid in the ceases of her body. Finally she was clean of the tar clinging to her soul and spirit. He connected glowing eyes with the elder Reyes as he washed his magic in her soul and surrounded her soul with his. He cradled it gently, stroking it soothingly as slowly regressed her soul and body to that of a week old baby. He choked back a sob as her beautiful soul connected with his. It was instant love. That of mother with her, or in this case, his child.

He came out of the trance to see himself cradling a tiny baby with a tuft of blonde hair. She was so beautiful. He started to smile at her when a throat cleared.

"We want _our_ daughter back now." Stiles breath caught as grief threatened to overwhelm him. It wasn't rational. He barely knew this baby, but it was his too! He choked back the grief as best as he could. He could feel the resent and hostility from them as he cradled their child. He never imagined he would feel this connected, this attached! If he'd known- No, even if he'd known he would have done it anyways.

"She's healed. Anyone who wasn't in this room won't remember her ever being a teenager. They'll remember you being pregnant." His voice was hoarse from the amount of pure emotion he was holding back. Jackson wrapped an arm around Stiles as he fought himself, so that he could hand her over. They had no idea how much he wanted to run with her screaming 'MINE'.

"Thank you. Now please leave." Stiles nodded and the 4 boys vanished instantly. He collapsed as soon as he appeared in his room.

He keened a heartbreaking wail, his busy shaking as it curled into a fetal position. He was gathered up by his sons and placed on the bed where he continued to lose himself in an overwhelming sense of loss. His soul cried out in agony at being separated from his daughter. It was like fire burning the edges of his soul, slowly killing it in a tortuous pain. His boys were quiet as they surrounded him on the bed. They gave what little comfort they could. They didn't know what to do. A part of them wanted to go and yell at the Reyes, but their mom was more important.

It was a long week.

* * *

Stiles was never the same after that. He was quieter, and if possible he was even more attentive to his sons. Every now they would catch sight of the Reyes and Erica and they would run the other way. He often sent feelings of love through the bond he had with Erica. He would be woken every time she woke in the the middle of the night, every time she was cranky because she was hungry, and every time she felt sick, he was there. He'd send the tune of one of his favorite lullaby as a child. He made pretty lights dance through her mind keeping her occupied. It's the least he could do.

Stiles started getting better though. It'd been 6 moths and he was on his way to it not hurting so much, though it would always hurt. He was currently shopping in the local supermarket. He'd just gotten paid from the mechanics shop he worked at. He was going to try to make a big supper tonight. They'd been living a little sparse, but Scott had just gotten a job at a vets in the next town over. So he could afford to treat them a little.

He was just considering the prices of two different brands of mac and cheese, when a hand reached over his head.

"This brand taste better." He whirled to see Talia Hale standing behind him. He frantically searched for his sons through their bond. He calmed when he felt them at home. He had avoided the Hale's for so long, why couldn't that luck just hold out. As soon as she registered what she was smelling, she'd know what he was.

'Please don't smell it' He prayed silently. Apparently Zeus was still a little offended, because her eyes widened.

"Thank you." He grabbed the box and put it in his buggy before walking away calmly, leaving a shocked Talia. He had just turned the corner when her eyes narrowed.

"Foolish child, messing with things he doesn't understand." She had some questions for Deaton. She turned and left too.

* * *

When Stiles got home he told his sons what had happened while trying not to panic. His sons calmed him down. Maybe a little too much. Because later that night their guard was down while they snuggled.

Suddenly People started crashing through the window. Stiles saw a flask of claws and amber.

~Werewolves!~ This mental shout caused the boys to fight harder. They manged to injure a couple, trying to hold their magic back. If they let it loose it could seriously injure someone. They resorted to purely physical fighting. Stiles was back to back with Scott. Scott hooked his arms through Stiles and twirled so fast he was a blur. Stiles body was used as a weapon as he kicked werewolves as he passed. 'Thank you over dramatic movies for your inspiration' he mentally cheered. That cheer turned into a curse as he felt a pain go up his side. He now had a deep gash from his waist to his armpit where it stopped below his shoulder. Scott viciously gave a right hok to the werewolf responsible.

Jackson had just kicked one in the balls before turning the kick into a pure ballerina move. He somehow how ended up in a double back flip position with 3 unconscious werewolves around him.

Issac was the first to go down. A werewolf had sunk his claws into Issac's thigh causing him to scream so loud he shattered the window. It was like the world slowed down to crawling pace as the other 3 turned to Issac slumped on the ground, blood gushing into a puddle around his leg. 'At least it didn't hit an artery was the vague thought that circulated through the boys heads. And just like that time sped up and They were fighting to get to Issac.

"ISSAC!" Stiles sent out whips of his magic. Werewolves cried out as Stiles magic burned them, but he could care less. All he could see was his son. Issac lay in a were's arms a blood trail falling from his mouth. It was with a feral rage that surprised the werewolves, he tore through whatever what was in his way. He ripped and clawed is way through them, trying to get to the boy. All he could think was 'not another one , please don't take another one.' Scott and Jackson stopped aiming to knock out. They were aiming to kill now. They followed their mother taking care of the ones on the sides as they charged to their fallen brother.

They were nearly there when Stiles felt his other sons being taken down. He snarled wildly. His magic swinging wildly as he fought. He tore at whatever skin he could get at. Blood coated his hands and shirt in a macabre vision of rage. It took a total of 20 werewolves to bring him down and even then he fought and fought till they had to knock him out in order to transport him such was his resistance.

...

When Stiles woke up he was tied to a chair in the middle of a living room. He kept his heartbeat calm, and opened his eyes. In front of him was Talia Hale along with her brother, and the vet Deaton. He felt a moment of amusement. His prediction all those years ago was right. She went to Deaton. He stretched feeling his wound tear open on his side. He looked down to see red blossom on his shirt. 'Man, I hate blood stains'

"You kidnapped me, and my family." He said this calmly as if stating the sky was blue. But even as he was calm on the outside he was panicking and prodding the bonds connecting him to his sons. He woke up Jackson who jerked awake and started struggling, startling the wolf guarding him. He shh'd him urgently.

~Stop! Baby stop!~ Stiles soothes as quickly as he could. Jackson quickly calmed and clung to the bond.

~I'm going to wake your brothers. Help me with Issac." Jackson mentally nodded.

~Can you get out of our bonds when you need to?~Jackson gave a mental duh and Stiles held in a chuckle. Even kidnapped Jackson was sassy. So turned his attention back to the Hales just as they started speaking.

"Yes. And do you know why?" Stiles' glared icily. He really wasn't feeling like answering a Q&A.

"Maybe you're a family of perverts." Talia's eyes lashed red. Stiles sat back as if he was only now just realizing they were werewolves.

"Okay maybe you're a pack of perverts." Talia'a brother Peter laughed causing Talia to growl at him.

"Not quite, little rabbit." Talia stepped forward her whole body screaming disapproving parent.

"We kidnapped you because you are messing with things you shouldn't." Talia looked down her nose disapprovingly. Stiles stared at her blank faced. He woke up Scott who reacted similar to Jackson. Talia's head tilted as she listened. They quickly talked him down. He calmed, and now all they had to do was try to wake up Issac without a catastrophe happening.

"And what _exactly_ am I messing with?" He stared at her with a silent challenge, daring her to say snarled placing her claws at his throat. Stiles stared back a dark smirk on his face (think nogitsune smirk) and tilted his head.

"Know your place, _pup_." Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"My... place? You must have me confused with someone else. I am _not_ one of your werewolves to order around. You may be an Alpha, but you sure as hell ain't mine.

"You live on Hale territory. And you practice magic, which makes you fall under _my_ rules."

"And that is where you are wrong. You seem to be under the impression that all of Beacon hills is your territory. So naive. So..arrogant." He didn't say it only because it would make her angry, but also because it was true. It was arrogant and naive to assume all of Beacon Hills was hers. No see she owned a part of the preserve, and a little bit of downtown. The rest however belonged to Stiles, and Issac.

The Seelies had given up their territory that they had, in exchange for the cities he built them in his yard and in the forest. Issac was granted the streams, the other parts of the preserve, and the parts of town that bordered the ocean for his efforts in cleaning the ocean with Stiles.

"Are you challenging me?" She sounded incredulous. They had finally gotten Issac awake who immediately freaked out 10 times worse than Jackson. Talia's and Peter's head turned sharply, but Issac calmed shortly under the ministrations of his family.

"No I'm stating a fact. You barely have any territory here. My territory is half the downtown area, and most of the forest. Issac owns the uptown part and the waters in beacon hills. That doesn't leave you with much. But it does leave you having invaded MY territory."

"Your a witch. You don't have territory." She said patronizingly as if speaking to a child. Though to her he must have been one. He switched subjects.

"So you kidnapped me because I was practicing magic. Why? He is a witch and yet he is not tied to a chair." He jerked his head in the vets direction. Talia retracted her claws, but retained the superior 'I'm an adult so I know best' look on her face.'

~Lepene, I wanna go home~ Issac's soft voice was hard to hear, Stiles had to strain to even hear his thought. Stiles had known this would effect his son, and tried to reign in his anger. If they didn't get out of this soon weeks of recovery would be gone in the blink of an eye. 'Must not kill Hales Must not Kill Hales' he chanted.

~Shh Izzy, just give momma a second while he works his magic~ Thank the gods for Jackson he silently praised. Peter spoke now.

"He's not tied up because he's been practicing magic for years and can control it. You on the other hand, you and the other boys are dabbling kids who have no idea what your doing. In simpler terms, he is Picasso , you are a preschooler with finger paint. So for your own good and that of everyone around you we have kidnapped you so that we can teach you control.

~Lepene, Issac is slipping into his coma!~ Panic set his heart thrumming wildly. Issac, if reminded to deeply about traumatic events, could potentially slip into a coma until his mind felt safe. The werewolves in the room cocked their heads, and he imagined that his sons heartbeats had skyrocketed.

"What's goi-" Stiles cut Deaton off and stood from the chair, the rope falling showing where they'd been cut. Talia and Peter tensed immediately wary. And they should be because Stiles was on a hair trigger.

"For your information, I and my son's have been practicing magic for 6 years now. We started at the age of nine. We are not out of control, we do not need your help, and more importantly if you do not let me out of this room in the next 30 second I'm going to send all of you through the wall." No one moved all the adults overconfident against what they saw as a teenager. Stiles was fair. He waited 3 seconds.

* * *

From out in the hallway stood 6 werewolves. They were confident their Alpha would show that upstart human who was the boss in this territory. Suddenly they heard a loud crack and only had a second to widen their eyes before-

CRASH! BOOM!

Suddenly wood was flying as they were hit with the flying bodies of their pack. They all coughed and winced as they shifted to try to stand. And emerging in a truly unintentionally dramatic fashion was Stiles Stillinski. He stepped down from the hole dust and dirt floating around him as he fluffed his hair trying to get debris of his person.

"I warned you. You should have not kept me from my sons." With that he turned and sprinted with a disturbing amount of accuracy towards the places where they held the other three.

Talia coughed as she felt her ribs crack back into place. Determined she ran after the boy. Powerful or not he was still a child, and he would _obey._

* * *

Stiles met Jackson and Scott at the door holding their serce. They blew the whole wall out knocking the werewolf watching Issac out in the process. Stiles didn't waste a moment. He tore the ropes of of Issac using his bare hands before picking Issac up. He cradled him like a child, Issac's head tucked into his neck.

Issac's mind which had been slipping farther and farther away stopped retreating as soon as he felt his mom touch him. Then he felt Jackson and Scott gather around each one touching him...begging him to stay. The void felt so nice.. ..But Jackson needed him, Scott needed him, and most importantly his mom needed him. He flashed to Stiles reaction to losing Erica. Stiles had barely known her and he still grieved for her 6 months later. If he were to lose Issac...

Issac's eyes snapped opened he gasped into his mom's neck as sobs caught in his chest. Stiles ran his hand through his son's hair, Jackson stroking his back while Scott hugged them all.

Talia and Peter arrived ready to rip the boys a new one for daring to stand against them in their territory. They froze as they saw the scene before her. The boys were huddled in a tight circle around a boy who clung to Stiles like a newborn could hear the desperate sobs of the boy cradled so carefully in Stiles' arms and felt guilt. They had torn Stiles from his pack, from his...sons? Never mind that. If someone had kidnapped Talia's children they would have killed them all, and they realized how lucky they were not to be dead. Talia cleared her throat.

All the boys tensed as they turned to where where the werewolves stood. They brought up their magic ready to attack if they needed to.

"I just wanted to apologize." If anything that made Stiles' and his family even more wary. Talia was not a fool. She nodded in acceptance of their caution.

"I have realized what I've done. I would like to arrange a meeting from one Alpha to another." Stiles watched her carefully. It could be a trick. It could be a genuine offer. He shifted Issac to Jackson. It was better he find out now rather than later.

~Take Issac home. I'll keep the connection wide open. Scott will you-~

~As if you have to ask.~ Scott scoffed.

Stiles let a fond curl of the lip out towards Scott before he smoothed his expression.

"I agree to this meeting. My son Jackson is going to take Issac home. Scott and I will stay." Talia's face tightened as her wolf bucked at the command. She forced it down. She didn't wish to anger the boy...yet.

"That is fine." Peter shifted cagily when Jackson immediately shifted home. To have that kind of ability was dangerous for a child to have. Going by Talia's reaction she agreed.

Stiles waited until he was sure the boys were home safe before speaking to them.

"Alright, so where are we having this pow wow?"


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who felt the last chapter was rushed, it sort of was, though Talia's fast apology was on an instinctual level her wolf influencing her at that moment. And those who feel the boys are overpowered they are a bit but wouldn't you be too if you were forced to learn something for survival? Hopefully you'll like this chapter better. Please review and send me your thoughts IF THEY ARE POSITIVE or are constructive criticism. Any flamers will be ignored.**

* * *

Talia with held the urge to scowl. She was trying her best to not see them as children, but it was...difficult. Clearing her throat she gestured for them to follow her and Peter to the dining hall.

It was a quiet til till they settled round the table. The boys sat in a clear strategic move. Their backs to the wall facing the door and window, a move that said we don't trust you. She didn't blame them. It was a shame she was going to have to make i worse. It couldn't be helped. What they were doing was dangerous. No matter how much she felt for them. She just needed to delay them.

"You say you have territories?" She started the meeting off. Whiskey eyes glinted as their owner tilted his head towards his.. son.

"My son and I do. We helped a couple of creatures and they decided they would handover their properties." She blinked before rolling her hand in a motion for them to continue.

"I am not allowed to tell you which races we helped. But my family's territories extend from the bottom half of downtown most of the woods till you get to the coast where it hits Garden Grove. Your territories is your legal property in the reserve and the other upper half of downtown. " He held up a hand to forestall the comments he could feel coming.

"I don't care if your on my land as long as it's with peaceful intentions. The _second_ that changes expect for there to be retaliation." Talia scowled but nodded. Shed say the same thing , but it ground harshly for this child to assume he could command her, _an Alpha._

Peter watched amused as his sister was confronted with the fact that she didn't have control over everyone. Her whole life she'd been told that she going to be an Alpha and that came with control and obedience of her pack. It'd spoiled her. She expected complete obedience and for someone.-no a child to be so defiant, it must be _killing_ her.

He loved it.

He knew Talia was pretty much tied to the idea that they were lost lambs messing with stuff that they shouldn't but the Peter had known the moment Stiles had sent him through the wall they they obviously knew what they were doing. She' come to accept it or they'd make her. He couldn't wait to see which way it went and felt a thrill of excitement race down his spine.

* * *

Stiles kept a hand on Scott's knee as they tried to keep the anxious feelings down. Thy were both worried about Issac and as much as they knew Jackson was there to hep Issac, that didn't stop them from wanting to go and and make sure for themselves. They felt Jackson's understanding and he promptly sent an image of Issac doing a koala bear impression on Jackson. Feeling themselves relax just a bit Stiles tried to focus on what Talia was saying.

"...keep magic to a minimum." Blinking he shook his head smiled apologetically at the Alpha.

"I'm sorry, we are just really worried about Issac. Can you repeat that last sentence?" He smiled sheepishly as her expression tightened around the eyes and mouth.

"I said, as long as you keep the magic to a minimum until you are of age we won't have a problem." Her face said she already knew how well that was going to go down, but didn't care.

Stiles sheepish smile disappeared and his eyes sharpened to slices of glass as he and his family rejected the idea to their very soul. Magic is what made them what they are, what made them family.

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem Alpha Hale. See, magic is to us what your wolf is to you. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline your negotiations. As long as you remain peaceful towards me and mine, we won't raise magic nor a hand to you and yours." Nodding his head at the Alpha's brother He and Scott stood to leave. He made i to the door when it happened.

Searing pain in his chest caused him to stumble and gasp against the doorway. Scott fell to his knees and keened. Gasping and hyperventilating he felt for his bond to his other sons and daughter praying they were alright. The pain in his chest went to ice as he was met with a wall blocking him from his children. He couldn't even feel Scott who ly seizing next to him.

It took him a moment but the lack of shock or concern from one of the people behind him finally registered. He whirled around only to seize up as the pain in his chest pulled on his heart.

"Wh-what did you _do?_ " He wheezed as she knelt next to where his body had fell. She looked down on him with a faintly superior sympathetic look.

"What I had to. I sent Deaton to your friends. He is currently tying off your connection to your magic through the body you all share." She spoke as if she wasn't destroying them with a flick of her arrogant wrist.

"Y-you _b!#$%!_ " Her face creased in a scowl before she shook her head and began to stand. She was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip from the boy. She looked down to an utterly serious expression on his face. He took a breath and spoke as clearly as he could through the spasm rocking his body.

"Why w-would you do this?" She stared down at him.

"Because you are just a boy, you don't know what you are messing with. By learning from Deaton you can learn control." His eyes searched her face before he spoke again.

"And if we didn't _want_ to learn fro you and your witch?" She crouched back down and stared into amber ice.

"You don't have a choice." A grim expression swept over his face. Out of her sight he curled a hand around Scott's leg.

"That's a-all I needed to know." In a blink of an eye he slammed the magic he'd gathered into her and ripped through her body. She cried out and collapsed but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. He ripped through her spirit and rummaged through her mind as violently as possible so that she would feel all their pain and more. Finally finding hat he was looking for he ripped the bonds to her wolf and started to build a wall around it before melding the wall to her soul with memories of the pain she was putting his sons through.

By now Talia was arched off the ground with her mouth in an open silent scream and agony worse than anything she'd felt before rocked through her body. She started choking on her own spit and her frantic brother turned her over causing her to drag the boy still attached to her across the floor.

Stiles felt vindictive as he saw the fruits of his magic. Using the last of his strength got on his hands and knees and let out a breathless chuckle as his breath was stolen from him in that movement.

" _You_ don't know what your messing with." And on that exhale he and Scott disappeared to leave a horrified Peter and his tortured sister.

* * *

They reappeared in their living room only to come face to face with Deaton leaning over a passed out Jackson. Stiles reached for his magic only to feel that it was almost completely gone. Growling he reached down through the floorboards into the earth and stretched his magic as far as he could into the closest body of water. Pulling energy and magic from it he rolled slowly onto his side so that he could see the witch doctor.

Deaton spared him a glance before ignoring him. That was his first and last mistake. With effort that he hadn't had to use in a long long time Stiles used his magic to injure the vet as much as he could without killing him. It as if his body just ...exploded. His arms were ripped from his shoulders to right before they hit the artery on his wrist. His leg boned were cracked sideways giving him a bowlegged look and finally holes appears on his torso from where they's appeared in the least fatal place. He then proceeded to suck the magic out of the man. He siphoned it as fast as he could directing it to the damage the man had caused. He ignored the man bleeding out on his rug and crawled over to the couch. It was a slow journey as he had to drag Scott with him.

He made some part of him was touching all three before he drained all the magic he'd gathered into the damaged bonds. He felt Scott struggling to sit up from where he sat wheezing against the couch.

"S-stop. S-stiles, your g-going to k-kill yoursel-f." Stiles shook his head did his best to reassure him. He could feel his vision fading to black but it was all worth it when he felt the bonds snap back into place better than ever before.

Slumping into the carpet he sighed as the pain in his chest finally faded away. And like that he passed out.

* * *

The light was too bright. He grimaced as he felt the crumbles in the corners of his eyes and groaned. What semi ran him over?

"Stiles?! You guys he's awake!" He heard what sounded like a herd of elephant headed to where ever he was. He recognized the sounds of his sons and grinned which turned into full blown laughter as relief coursed through him.

He remembered and he was so relieved. He opened his eyes-screw the sunlight- and drank in his children. They leaned over him with worry pasted on their faces. However he saw no injuries and he frantically felt along the bonds to all his kids even Erica's . They were fine. They were _fine._ He laughed and tear started to trail down his eyes as he tugged his boys down into a pile.

"Wait-"

"Stiles we're going to hurt-!"

"Mom don't-"

He cut them off and kissed all of their heads.

"You think I care? You all are okay, you're safe." He hugged them and just laid there as they settled down around him. He just felt so utterly content and peaceful to know that they all were okay. He knew he was repeating himself but he was so damn relieved. Stiles doesn't know how long they lay there but by the time any of them moved te morning sun he'd waken up to was setting below the horizon painting the room in burnt orange and reds.

Stiles shifted and spoke softly.

"What happened to the vet?" Issac stiffened and Jackson growled before settling.

"We dumped him a few minutes away from the hospital so someone would find him." Scott admitted. Stiles nodded and hummed approvingly.

"How long was I out?" They hesitated causing Stiles to sit up and turn to look at them.

"Guys? How long was I out?" It was Issac who finally answered.

"4 days." Stiles face dropped and he immediately cuddled back to the pile. He'd left them alone for 4 days. No wonder they'd been so worried and happy when he woke up.

"I love you. You know that? I love you all. Every last one of you." The all murmured their agreement, watch dropping off to sleep leaving Stiles to watch over them.

By the time that the rest woke up Stiles had decided that he wanted to travel, let the threat die down and grow a little stronger. Now all he had to do was talk to his kids. He wanted them to see more of the world maybe the'd go see Percy. Last time they'd seen him was with the fleece thing.

The first to stir was Jackson followed closely by Scott and then finally Issac. He waited for them to fully be awake before he mentally nudged them. He tentatively broached the subject of leaving town. He quickly tacked on that they wouldn't be gone forever when they didn't immediately say anything.

"I just want to get away from...everything. Get stronger, see more of the world, eat a bear claw-"he smiled at the faces his boys pulled. "- maybe go see Percy?" When they still said nothing he pulled away and stood up from the bed. He couldn't understand their expressions and his heart sunk to his feet.

"I-if you don't wanna go, it' okay we don't gotta go-" He was cut off by their arms.

"We wanna go we were just surprised you did. So when are we leaving?" He laughed delightedly and hugged them to death ignoring their mock struggles.

"Go ahead and pack now we'll leave soon. I'll go take care of a few things. " They nodded and darted to their respective closets. They may all sleep in the same room but their clothes couldn't fit in one closet, not without causing a war. He waited adn right on time he heard a crash as they smashed into eachother at the top of the stairs and then proceeded to fall down them.

"That never gets old."

* * *

Stiles stared at the motel room door, knowing he'd have to knock eventually. He sighed and raised his fist.

"Stiles?" He whirled around to see his father standing there in his uniform a tired look on his face. Stiles swallowed before nodding to the Sheriff.

"Hi." The Sheriff stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets awkwardly shuffling.

"Hi." They just stared at each other before Stiles sighed explosively running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I just stopped by to tell you that I'm leaving town, so if the school calls to see where I'm at just tell em' you sent e on a vacation or something. I don't know when I'll be back." Stiles didn't know exactly what the look on the Sheriff's face meant but he didn't really want to spend time thinking about it.

"So I'm going to go now." He walked around him circling so that he wouldn't brush up against him by accident before driving away in his blue jeep. John Stillinski watched all this with hooded eyes before walking into his motel room. He could hear the liquor calling his name. He ignored the tinge in his chest tugging him back towards his leaving son.

* * *

Stiles waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for his boys to hurry up and make their way down. Seriously they acted like they didn't have magic!

"Boys! You have 10 seconds to be front and center or I'm leaving without you!" The customary herd of elephant made their way down the stairs and soon they sprawled in front of him with sheepish smiles on their faces. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Let's go. knuckleheads." The laughed before latching on to his arm. "We're going to jump directly to Percy." hey nodded and tightened their grips on their packs. With a though and a light pop, they reappeared.

Stiles had barely gotten to his feet before he had a shield up and surrounding them in a bubble. Several spears swords and knives bounced off the green bubble.

"Stiles? You've got to give a guy more warning than this my man!" Stiles smiled a bit at Percy.

"I could have but your face was worth the army of weapons." Percy blushed before coughing.

"Yeah well." He cleared his throat and looked away. Stiles dropped the bubble and looked around.

Oh.

Looks like he'd landed in the middle of a party of demigods and their parents. Oops.


End file.
